Rise of the Aura Guardian of Equestria S3
by Luffy'stwin33
Summary: The adventure continues as Ash and Twilight learn what it means to be in a relationship. And everyone else in ponytail is learning what it Friendship really means. A friend made a name for this shipping so it will be called AuraMagicshipping.
1. Chapter 1

I have returned

Now this season will add some parts but will not have every episode from the actual season.

Too many Pinkies

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville; Twilight and Ash where practicing their magic while Spike was encouraging them. Twilight was trying to turn an apple into an orange; while Ash was trying to turn a Strawberry into a kiwi.

[stretching sounds]

Spike tryied to keep them going "Try again, Twi, Ash you guys can do it!"

Ash sighed "It's not that easy Spike" taking in deep breathes for the drain in magic.

Twilight wiped the sweat from her brow "Phew, this spell's a toughie. But I feel lucky this time! One, two..."

When suddenly a flash of pink collided with her sending the spell to bounce around to hit an unsuspecting blue bird.

"Hi!" said Pinkie Pie

Twilight wasn't thrilled "Nnnnnng! Pinkie, why'd you do that?!"

Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes as if it was obvious "'Cause hugs are funneriffic, especially when you throw one around a friend. Whatcha doin'?"

Twilight got back on her hoofs to explain "Trying to turn that apple into an orange! And Ash is trying to turn that strawberry into a kiwi!"

Ash laughed "Kiwis are my favorite so i wanted to try the spell out myself."

Spike turned to see the blue 'orange' bird flew by "But you kinda threw Twilight's aim off..."

Pinkie Pie thought the bird was cool looking. "Wheee! [giggles] What a cute orange birdie! Do me next, Twilight! Do me, do me!"

Then Rarity came out from behind a corner wearing a cloak. Ash turn to greet her but the cloak threw him a loop ' I would never thought I would see Rarity in a plain jain cloak' he thought.

Pinkie Pie still excited about the orange spell "Ooooh, Rarity, wanna see Twilight turn me into an orange? It's gonna be funna-fun-fuuun!"

Rarity chuckled lightly "As fun as creating this haute couture ensemble that I just finished making? Delightful, non?" She removed the cloak to revile a stunning pink dress with white lace.

"If the dress was purple and if a special pony that I know wore it then she would be a sight to be hold." Ash whispered to Twilight. Twilight blushed then smiled "And if she did wear it then she would want only the most charming of colts by her side" she whispered back. This time Ash blushed by the sudden complement. Meanwhile Pinkie Pie complained about not having more fun with more friends and rushed off.

On the other side of town Rainbow Dash was clearing up some fog.

[whipping noises]

Pinkie Pie popped out of nowhere "Hey, Rainbow Dash, whatcha doing?"

Rainbow Dash smiled at her friend and returned to whipping the cloud "This punk cloud got so heavy it's making fog. Figure I'll thin this bad boy out so it floats back up."

Pinkie Pie thought that Rainbow and she could have fun by running around the cloud to lift it up, but Rainbow Dash was got in the middle and flew up with the cloud. "Oooh, that was fun! Wheeeeee! Gotta go!" and she rushed off.

Rainbow Dash recovered from her dizziness "Uh, thanks, Pinkie...?"

Now Pinkie tried to have fun with many of her friends from Sugercube Corners to Applejack's farm. Now she came upon her friend Fluttershy who is having a lovely tea party with her pet bunny Angel when Pinkie Pie showed up.

Pinkie Pie was panting from all the running "Fluttershy! There... you... are...! Doing... [deep breath] anything... [deep breath] fun?"

Fluttershy looked back at her tea cup "Not especially."

"Oh, good. Fun... is hard...! [sighs]" then Pinkie fainted.

After a few hours on Fluttershy's butterfly therapy bed Pinkie Pie began to feel better.

Fluttershy walked over to her "Feeling better, Pinkie?"

"Abso-tutely-lutely! Thanks for letting me rest in your butterfly grove while I get my Pinkie strength back!"

"What are friends for?"

"That's just the thing! I've got so many wonderful friends having fun in every last corner of Ponyville, I can't figure out how to keep up with it all! It's driving me even more coco-loco than usual!"

Fluttershy looked away "I can promise to not do anything fun at all if that would help."

"You are such a good friend."

Just then Applejack and Rainbow Dash came over the ridge.

Applejack was the first to speak "There you are, Pinkie. Been lookin' everywhere for ya, girl."

But Rainbow Dash beat her to the punch first "Hey, Pinkie. Got something fun planned this afternoon thought you might wanna know about."

"Heh. Well, I'll be an apple crisp. I'm here for the same reason."

Pinkie Pie was ecstatic "This is perfect! Everyone will now bring their fun to me. Ha, this'll solve everything! Why didn't I think of that?"

Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes playfully "Actually, what I meant is after I'm done whipping up today's weather, I'll be chilling by the lake catching some rays. Wanna hang?"

Pinkie Pie nodded "I am so there. Wheee."

Applejack finally was able to talk "And my family's havin' a barn-raisin' this afternoon at Sweet Apple Acres."

Pinkie Pie turned to her other friends "And I'm also so there. Whee, whee."

However Rainbow Dash interjected "But... that's when I'll be at the swimming hole. Ah, well, doesn't matter. Whichever one you choose is okay with me."

Applejack agreed "Me too."

Then the two went back to their life's leaving Pinkie Pie between a rock and a hard place.

"[gasps] Choose?"

Back at the cafe shop Ash, Twilight, and Spike where still working on their spells. Ash had finally turned his strawberry into a kiwi and was happily eating. Twilight was annoyed that he beat her in her own element and cursed his alicorn magic.

Twilight was ready to try again "One, two..."

This time a pink blur ran right passed her sending Twilight into a spin and her spell hit Ash's new kiwi. He took a bit only to find that it was an orange. He whimpered to himself.

Twilight was mad that her spell failed again "Pinkie! What in the wide, wide world of Equestria are you doing now?"

Pinkie Pie wore a stop watch around her neck and was painting "Timing myself galloping back and forth between the swimming hole and Sweet Apple Acres. I'm trying to cut down my time so if Rainbow Dash dives off the swing, I can get to Sweet Apple Acres to help with the barn raising, and then be back in time to see Rainbow Dash hit the water after doing a double flip! [sigh] If I can cut my time by only twenty minutes, I'm good."

Twilight and Ash started to laugh "Oh, Pinkie. I'm afraid no matter how hard you try, the only way to pull something like that off is if there's more of you to go around." explained Twilight.

Pinkie Pie went blank for a moment and her head tilted; and was ticking as if it were a clock. Then a idea formed in her head like alarm clock.

"That's it, Twilight! The legend of the Mirror Pool!" She was gitty.

Now Twilight knew many legends from her reading but not this one.

"Legend of the who-what now? Pinkie! I'm familiar with loads of legends, and I never heard of–" But Pinkie Pie was gone.

Spike perked up "Does this mean practice is over?"

Twilight of course wanted to master this spell "Of course not! Back to work." The dragon groaned as Ash laughed at the dragon' impatiens.

Now Pinkie Pie was wondering through the Everfree forrest trying to find the pool.

"Seems like hardly anypony's been here in ages. I hope I'm remembering the rhymes right from my Nana Pinkie's story. 'Where the brambles are thickest, there you will find a pond beyond the most twisted of vines!' [echoes] What was that?! Oh, I heard a voice! Oh. Hehe. It was me. Ouch! Ooh! Stop scratching me up, you brambles, and– Whoooaaa!"

Next stop the Mirror Pool. The hard way. [thuds, whacks, and honks,] After a weird trip down a hole Pinkie final made it to the pool.

Pinkie Pie gasped "The Mirror Pool! [echoes] Oh, and there's that voice again! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ah Pinkie, you have got to stop talking to yourself. Starting... now." She went over to the pool's edge "'And into her own reflection she stared, uh, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!'"

And there before her was a identical duplicate ofherself.

Pinkie Pie 2 was all excited "Wheee-heee!"

Pinkie Pie was pleased "Wow, the legend is true. It really worked!"

Now the other Pinkie was bouncing all over the place "Fun, fun! [continues]"

"Okay, wait. I promised not talk to myself anymore. I should say something to her. Or... would that still be talking to myself? Excuse me, me? Can I have a word with you? Uh, I mean, me? Listen, I can see you're having lots of fun, but–"

"Fun?! Did somebody say fun? Where?"

" I did, over here!"

"I thought someone said something about fun! Where is it? Over here? Over here? I don't see it! Where is it? Where is it?"

Pinkie Pie final got herself (:/) "Whoa, calm yourself, Pinkie, there's loads of fun to be had in Ponyville with my girls! Trot on over back to Ponyville with me and I'll tell you all about 'em."

And the two set off for Ponyville. After a quick talk over with herself the two Pinkie's set off to have more fun with their friends. Now Rainbow Dash was enjoying her time by the swimming pond. When Pinkie Pie arrived.

Pinkie Pie with a determined look "Let's rock this pool, ponies! [blows up inflatable] Whee!"

[splash]

Pinkie Pie called out to Rainbow "Coming in, Dashie? The water's great, it's totally wet and everything!"

Rainbow Dash however wasn't all that up to it "I don't know... Cloud busting was tougher work than usual today. [yawns] I'm kind of exhausted."

Pinkie Pie nodded "That's fine, you relax. At least we'll still be together!"

"Glad you made it, Pinkie. I thought you maybe went to Applejack's, instead."

"I did."

Rainbow Dash was surprised "Oh. The barn up yet?"

"I have no idea."

"But I thought you said you were just at Applejack's."

"Actually, I'm probably still on my way there now! Whee!"

Now the other Pinkie pie was on her way to Applejack's farm when she came across Fluttershy and her woodland creatures interested in what they were doing trotted over to where they were city and noticed that the one full picnic already set up.

Fluttershy noticed Pinkie "Oh, Pinkie Pie, I'm so glad you wandered by. I know I promised not to have any fun today, but, oh, I couldn't help myself. All of my critter friends wanted a picnic, and I couldn't disappoint them. Come join us. We have plenty of hay juice and marmalade to go around, don't we, critters?"

[critters chatter in agreement] [mouse squeaks]

Pinkie Pie 2 wanted to join but remembered what she wanted to do earlier "Wait, but that sounds super fun! Oh, but Applejohn sounds super fun too! Uh, and, and I can't do one without missing out on the other!"

Fluttershy was confused "Who's Applejohn?"

Pinkie Pie 2 was getting frantic "Two fun things at once? But which, which? Oh, can't decide... [breathes heavily] Trouble breathing... Walls closing in!"

"Walls? But we're outside."

Pinkie Pie 2 shrieked and ran off.

"Goodness. Was it something I said?"

Pinkie Pie 2 came back "Yes!"

Fluttershy was confused "Huh?"

Back at the swimming pond Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash we're enjoying the sunshine and relaxation; Rainbow was getting a little bit more tired from all the work she did today so she yawned quite often.

Pinkie Pie explain her plan "So you see, that's how I'm able to have fun in two places at once."

Rainbow Dash didn't buy it "Duplicates of you, huh? Heh, teah, sure, Pinkie. [yawns] Look, I was just gearing up to catch some Z's, so, uh..."

Pinkie Pie soon noticed her other self waving over to her. "Ooh, ooh, gotta run. Looks like I'm trying to get my attention. Excuse me."

Pinkie Pie 2 smile sheepishly "And me."

"Ooh, ooh, tell me all about it! Did they pull the walls of the barn up slow or fast?"

"I–"

"Maybe slow to medium fast, somewhere in that range?"

"I–"

"Ooh, did you get ice cream? What kinds did they have? Banana brickle?"

"I didn't make it! I was on my way there and then Fluttershutter–"

"Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie corrected

"Yeah, her. She offered something else fun for me to do! A picnic, with cute little animals!"

Pinkie Pie: "Aw, how could you say no to that?"

"That's what I'm saying! Then I would've missed the super fun thing with Applesauce!"

"Applejack."

Pinkie Pie 2 was bawling her eyes out "So I didn't do anything fun at all!"

"Aw, my poor poor me! There, there. Tell me what, we just need a couple more Pinkie Pies. Easy peasy."

"Really?"

"Come on, would I lie to me?"

Now Pinkie and her duplicate went back to the mirror pool to make more suddenly all the duplicate made more duplicates of themselves and more and more of themselves. Many pinky pies all over the place. The original Pinkie was getting a little nervous but she thought it would be under control so she told them about her friends and to go out and have fun. Pinkie pies did become too much of a handful for Rainbow Dash who's fighting pinkies off at the swimming pond. And it was way too noisy for her to sleep or to get any rest. And that Applejack's farm was same situation; pinkie pies bouncing all over the place because the barn collapse on itself. Now Applejack was fierce and try to round up some of the Pinkie pies but to no avail.

Now the citizens of Ponyville were quite angry. The pinkie pies were causing too much damage and giving too many ponies headaches and they all gathered around Twilight's home where she, Ash, and Spike were trying to calm them down.

Ash being a alicorn prince was quick to get the citizens attention "Okay, everypony, please, calm down!"

Rarity on the other hoof retaliated "Calm down? I just had a Pinkie hurricane raging through my shop!"

Fluttershy was the next to complain "And they trashed our critter picnic!"

Soon more and more of the crowd got anger and wanted something to be done about this.

Twilight was the next to speak "Please, everypony, hang on while I try to figure something out! Come on, Ash and Spike. I've gotta try to remember the name of that legend she mentioned."

All three searched the library high and low trying to find a book that might have something to do with the legend Pinkie Pie told them earlier. Spike had notice a secret hatch behind some of the old books, he press the button and review the secret chamber that had a book. He pulled it out and showed it to Twilight.

Twilight was pleased "Aha, here it is! "The legend of the Mirror Pond"... It describes a spell I can use to send them back where they came from!"

Spike turned to go "That's perfect! Let's go!"

"But there's a catch. If I can't figure out which one's the real Pinkie, I might send her back by mistake!" explained Twilight.

Ash nodded in concern "Well, we'll just have to figure out who the real one is then. Shouldn't be too hard. I'll just use my aura sight to find the real one."

Ash, Twilight and Spike went back outside to test Ash's theory on finding the real Pinkie. The prince focused his aura on the surrounding Pinkie pies who were bustling about, but soon he realize that there were so many identical auras and they were so many bouncing around they couldn't concentrate and it started to overwhelm him until he passed out.

"Ash are you alright?" cried a worried Twilight. Ash's eyes had turned to swirls.

"Too many auras, too much pink." he croaked "too much randomness"

Suddenly the real Pinkie Pie arrived and needed to speak with Twilight.

Pinkie Pie was a little frantic "Twilight! I have to talk to you, I need your help!"

Twilight stooped her from continuing "Excuse me, whoever you are, but I'm not talking to any of you Pinkies unless you're the real Pinkie."

Pinkie Pie knew that she was the original "Oh, but, but I am the real Pinkie!"

Pinkie Pie Duplicate: No, you're not! I'm the real Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie Duplicate 2: I'm the real Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie Duplicate 3: No, I'm the real Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie Duplicate 4: I'm the real Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie Duplicate 5: No, I'm the real Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie Duplicate 6: I'm the real Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie Duplicates: Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!

Now all of Twilight's friends together around Ash as he was slowly getting back on his hoofs after his aura overload. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were trying to figure out which one was the real pinky pie.

Applejack was the first to speak "How in tarnation are we supposed to tell which is the real Pinkie?"

Rainbow Dash only shook her head "I have no idea."

Pinkie Pie sadly agreed "Me either. Ohh... We've all got the same adorable tails, we've all got the same adorable manes, we've all got the same adorable hooves! Which one of us is the real Pinkie?! Oh! I haven't the slightest clue! And if I can't tell us apart... who can? [crying]"

Pinkie Pie Duplicates: Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!

Twilight was starting to get annoyed "Ugh, this is hopeless!"

Spike then noticed a sad looking Pinkie "Maybe that one's the real Pinkie."

Twilight scoffed "Please. The real Pinkie Pie never sat that long in one place her whole life!"

Spike had a gut feeling "I'm gonna go ask."

Twilight thought it was a waste of time "Of course she's gonna say she's the real Pinkie! They all do! You're wasting your time."

Spike interrogated the pony "So lemme guess. You're the real Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie responded nonsalontly "Heck if I know. Could be any one of us if you ask me. And if I said I was the real Pinkie, you wouldn't even believe me anyway. So just leave me alone. I've got some important poking the ground with my hoof to do."

Twilight sighed in disappear "Oh, Spike, how're we gonna do this? I can't risk sending the real Pinkie back into the pond!"

Spike mopped "I miss the real Pinkie."

Pinkie Pie sighs "I bet she misses you too. Bet she'd do just about anything to get to be with her friends again. Hey. Hey! What if you gave them a test? Pick something really hard for a Pinkie to do, something not fun at all! Any Pinkie that can't do it goes back into the pond. But whoever wants to stay the most, that must be the real Pinkie!"

Twilight thought about it for a second "You know, that's not a bad idea."

Pinkie Pie nodded to herself "This is great! If I pass, I get to be with my friends again! [gasps] But what if I don't pass? Oh, what if I'm not the real Pinkie Pie?! Ohhhh! Stupid [thud] magic [thud] mirror [thud] water! This is all your fault! ...And mine. [thud]"

After several hours of rounding up all the pinkie pies in town into the main hall in the town hall. Ash used his aura in order to make sure the pinkie pies couldn't escaped. And Twilight stepped out onto the stage and introduce yourself.

Twilight: "Welcome, Pinkies, welcome. Please have a seat and make yourselves comfortable. [pause] Okay, I suppose you can't be comfortable staying in one place, but have a seat anyway. [pause] Sit down!"

[duplicates stop shouting]

Twilight continued "Better. Now, I suppose you're all wondering why I've gathered you all here today."

Pinkie Pie Duplicate took a guess "For fun?"

Twilight shook her head "No, just the opposite actually."

Then Rainbow Dash burst into the door carrying another pinkie in her arms

"Wait up, I got one more! Found this one poking at the ground with her hoof, drawing frowny faces."

Twilight Just waved her hoof "Have her come sit with the others."

Twilight continued with her speech "Pinkies, you've been brought here to take a test."

Pinkie Pie Duplicates groaned in chorus "Awww!"

Twilight Ignored them "Don't worry, it's a simple test, about as simple as they come, and whoever passes gets to stay."

[duplicates making huh noises, yeah]

Twilight turned to her friends "Curtain, please. The test... will be watching paint dry!"

[duplicates gasping]

Ash come out to start the test "On your mark, get set, go"

Spike had pulled up a stool with some popcorn "Ooh, this is so exciting!" Ten minutes later "Okay, maybe not that exciting."

The pinkies stared intently at the wall. The first 10 minutes they continued to stare straight at the wall until a little blue bird came along sitting in the tree chirping.

Pinkie Pie Duplicate noticed it "Oh, hey, look at the birdie!"

Twilight saw the pinkie turn and she shot the spell at her. It turned into a weird pink mist and float away back to the pool. Soon more pinkies got distracted.

Pinkie Pie Duplicate spoke "Watch me bounce and touch the ceiling!"

[poof]

[frog croaking]

Pinkie Pie Duplicate: Is that... is that a frog crossed with an orange?

Pinkie Pie Duplicate 2: Cool!

Pinkie Pie Duplicate 3: Where?

[poof]

Pinkie Pie Duplicate: Look what I can do with my hooves! [blows]

[popping noises]

[poof]

Pinkie Pie Duplicate: Betcha can't make a face crazier than... this!

Twilight's horn smoked from all the spell casting so Ash blew it out making her blush. After a long pause Rainbow Dash couldn't take it.

Rainbow Dash cried out "Ugh, I can't take it anymore! Somepony's making balloon animals!"

Pinkie Pie Duplicate fell for it. "What? Where?"

[poof]

Twilight looked to see Pinkie Pie still staring at the wall. "Pinkie, you can look away now."

Pinkie Pie looked around "I passed?"

Ash nodded "You passed. You're the only Pinkie who kept staring at the wall."

Pinkie Pie sighed in relief "I had to. I just had to. I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't. But I guess sometimes I will have to choose between them."

Twilight jumped for joy "I knew you'd be up to the challenge."

Pinkie Pie was excited now that she was the one and only "I'm me! I'm me! I'm me! Or am I? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am."

'Dear Princess Celestia,

It's great to have fun, but it's even greater to have great friends. And having lots of friends means that you sometimes have to make choices as to who you'll spend your time with. But that's okay, because good friends will always give you lots of opportunities to have fun. So even if you're missing out, it's never for long.

Respectfully yours,

Pinkie Pie.'

Spike sent the letter to the Princess and everypony want to do something to celebrate.

Applejack was the first "How about some wheelbarrow races?"

Rainbow Dash added in "Or I could take everypony on a cloud ride!"

"I could throw a party with punch and zesty cucumber sandwiches! Ooh!" chimed Rarity.

[growling]

Everypony turn to the alicorn prince. Ash blushed and clapped his hoofs together.

"Cucumber sandwiches sound good" he said with unprincely manor.

Pinkie Pie slow back into Sugur Cube Corners "You wanna know exactly what I feel like doing right now? [sighs] [snores]"

Fluttershy look at her for a moment "That looks like fun."

[all laughing] end

Now that was a pain so much writing and research. For now on they'll be a little sorter and not fully word for word from the actual series. till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

_So Sorry that I haven't posted in a while but I just found out that I will be moving to Texas soon and may be before the snow starts to fall and with school work piling up I don't have the time to write but i will try to post as often as I can and Thank you_ all_ for you support._

_Disclaimer_ I don't own MLP or Pokemon

One bad apple

Today we find our friends at the train station. Applejack, Apple Bloom, and the rest of the cutie mark crusaders where waiting for Apple Bloom's cousin from Manehatten. Also we find Prince Ash and Twilight waiting for the train to arrive.

" I have to say I'm a little anxious" Ash told Twilight

"Tell me again what we are waiting for" asked Twilight

Ash rolled his eyes "I summited an idea and a full line of work to the Equestrian Railroad Company in Manehatten for a review. And I have been waiting for a response for two weeks now."

"Well maybe it will come to day." said Twilight with a smile.

Ash just smiled back and nuzzled up next to her. Back with the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Scootaloo was all a jazzed "Do you really think she'll wanna join?"

Apple Bloom nodded "She doesn't have her cutie mark. Of course she'll wanna join the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

Sweetie Belle was jumping with joy "I'm just so excited I could burst!p

Just then they all heard the train whistle blowing.

Apple Bloom turned towards her sister "Is that the train from Manehattan?"

Applejack nodded "Yep."

As Apple Bloom looked all the train for her cousin Ash walked over to the mail car to see if his letter had arrived yet. After a while and a few missed identities the CMC found Babs Seed and started telling her all the great things that they could do together while she was here. Ash and Twilight started talking to the conductor.

"Excuse me" called Ash getting the conductors attention "I was wondering if you have a letter for me."

The conductor thought about it for a moment and pulled out a letter. "Is this it?" he asked. Ash looked at it and it was from the Equestrian RR company "That's it" called Ash and took the letter and opened it. He read out load.

"'Dear Prince Aston Ketchum III,

We of the board of the ERRC have received your plan and have excepted your proposal. We also like you to come to Manehatten for a few weeks to instruct us on how to put your plan into place. And the specials you have ordered will be complete upon your arrive.

Sincerely,

Luis Vanderbit

President of the Equestrian Railroad Company'"

Ash was excited now his plans were set in motion. Twilight read the letter to herself.

"This is great Ash but what's the specials and what your plan anyway?" she asked

Ash clucked to himself "My plan is to make the train tracks in Equestria stronger with a new from of steel that we used back in my old world. As for my specials.." he kissed her suddenly "..that's my little secret." and went on his way to his house to pack leaving a stunned and blushing Twilight. 'Stupid colt" she scolded in her mind.

Back with the CMC...

Sweetie Belle was explaining what was going on in town "The Summer Harvest Parade's going on while you're here! You'll get to ride in a float!"

Babs Seed was surprised "Really? I've never been on a float before."

Apple Bloom appeared in front of her "And we've got a really big surprise for you!"

Babs Seed became nerves "Yeah... uh... a surprise?"

Apple Bloom pionted to a treehouse that sat on the edge of Sweet apple acres "I give you... the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse!"

Babs Seed was surprised "The Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

Scootaloo started to explain "A club devoted to helping ponies get their cutie marks! We're its founding members."

"Technically, we're its only members." sighed Sweetie Belle

Apple Bloom moved on from the down side "But we're always looking to expand, and you seem like the perfect candidate!"

Babs was taken back "I do?"

Scootaloo went on talking "Well, yeah, since you don't have a cutie mark and all."

Babs covered her flank "Oh, yeah... [blows] That..."

Apple Bloom continued "Allow me to show you just some of the highlights of our clubhouse, should you choose to join us."

They entered the clubhouse and explained all of their plans and codes for the crusaders. But things where not going so well as the CMC thought so they decided to how off their float for the Summer Harvest Parade.

Apple Bloom opened the barn's door "Here it is! The official Cutie Mark Crusaders float for the Summer Harvest Parade!"

Scootaloo continued with their plan "As a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, you'd be able to ride on it with us! It'd be totally fun."

Babs laughs nervously.

"More like funny..." came a voice

They turned to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon coming into view with the most sinister of looks "...looking! [laughing]"

Silver Spoon continued to mock "What is that thing, a giant orange?"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon continued to laugh.

"It's a pumpkin." said Apple Bloom in a matter of fact tone

Diamond Tiara ignored her "More like a lame-kin."

They continued to laugh and the CMC where not happy with them. Then Diamond notice Babs.

Diamond Tiara spoke up "Who's the new blank flank?"

Apple Bloom took some pride in to show off her cousin "She's mah cousin, Babs. She's from Manehattan!"

Diamond Tiara raised an eye brow "Manehattan, huh? Well, I guess you have that going for you."

Silver Spoon snickered "Suppose you're gonna join their little club? What's it called? The [mockingly] Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

Babs Seed blows her hair out of her face and chuckled deviously "More like the Cutie Mahk Crybabies!"

Apple Bloom was shook "Hey!"

Diamond Tiara smiled cruelly "Oooo, heh, big city attitude! I like it!"

"Mm-hmm!" agreed Silver Spoon

Babs Seed continued her mean streak "Oh, yeah? Well there's more where that came from! Check this out!"

She hit the float causing a dent in the side. But no one say that the float wasn't on the supports.

Scootaloo was ready to tackle her "Oh no, she didn't!"

Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Babs Seed continued to laugh but then the float fell off it's supports and rolled out of the barn. The Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped out of the way as it rolled by. Then the float hit a bushel of apples and made it flip and come down with a crash.

Babs Seed just looked away "Looks like somepony's pumpkin just got squashed!"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon continued to laugh loadly.

Apple Bloom was on the verge of tears "When ah tell Applejack–"

But Babs Seed got up into her face "You gonna tell Applejack what?"

Apple Bloom didnt have a good come back "W-well, y'know, uh..."

Babs Seed continued to glare down at her "What're you, a snitch?"

Diamond Tiara came up beside Babs "Come on, Babs, you should hang with us! Y'know, the cool ponies, not these babies!"

And with that the three bullies left leaving the CMC alone and confused.

Apple Bloom was the first to speak "What... just happened?"

Scootaloo didn't know what to think "I think Babs just went to the dark side."

Sweetie Belle spoke up "We have to tell Applejack!"

Apple Bloom "No! We're not snitches!"

Scootaloo agreed "Yeah! And we're not babies!"

Sweetie Belle face fell into sadness "Then... why do I feel like crying?"

They remembered when they decided to make the float.

Flashback

Ash was fillysitting the CMC as they where finding out what their cutie marks will be.

"Maybe we need to expand our thinking" stated Apple Bloom as she paced around the clubhouse. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo couldnt think of any ideas. Then Ash came over to them.

"Well there is the Summer Harvest Parade coming up soon. How about you fillies build a float for the parade and maybe you'll get your cutie mark but if you dont you'll still enjoy riding in the parade." he explained

This plan made the CMC very happy and for the next week they worked on the float.

End Flashback

Now the cutie Mark Crusaders went back to their clubhouse. They start thinking of ways how to deal with the new bad seed in town.

Scootaloo started to complain "I still can't believe she ruined our pumpkin float."

Apple Bloom nodded "I still can't believe I'm related to such a big stinkin' bully!"

Sweetie Belle sighed "What are we gonna do?"

Apple Bloom shrugged "We're gonna build a new float, that's what."

Scootaloo signed in defeat "Why bother? She'll probably just ruin that one, too."

Sweetie Belle had a thought "We could always tell Applejack."

They thought about it for moment but it image of Babs appeared in their mind and it startled them tremendously.

Babs Seed echoing "What are you, a snitch?"

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo screamed "No!"

Sweetie Belle groaned to herself.

Apple Bloom started to complain "We're not gonna be a bunch of tattle-tales! Besides, she's only here a couple of weeks. We'll just avoid her like the plague until she goes home."

Scootaloo agreed "Avoid her. Yeah, how hard can that be?"

Song

[Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo]

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

[Apple Bloom]

First, we thought that Babs was so really, really sweet

A new friend to have, and it seemed like such a treat

[Scootaloo]

But then, we found the truth; she's just a bully from the east

She went from Babs, yeah, to a bully and a beast

[Apple Bloom]

Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead

[Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo]

Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do?

Got a bully on our tail

Gotta hide, we gotta bail

Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you

Gotta run, we gotta flee

Gotta hurry, don't you see?

Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad seed

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

[Apple Bloom]

Hiding from a bully, we know it isn't right

But the Cutie Mark Crusaders, we aren't lookin' for a fight

[Scootaloo]

Oh, she'll go home soon, and then we'll have some peace again

But for now, we're staying out of her way 'til then

[Apple Bloom]

Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead

[Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo]

Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do?

Got a bully on our tail

Gotta hide, we gotta bail

Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you

Gotta run, we gotta flee

Gotta hurry, don't you see?

Why so mean? Why so crude?

Why so angry? Why so rude?

Can't you be nice? Can't we be friends?

Isn't it sad? Is this how it all ends?

Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad-

Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad-

Babs Seed, Babs Seed-

[Scootaloo]

She's just a bad, bad seed!

song ends

After many encounters and suffering the CMC where heading back to their clubhouse.

" Babs may have run us out of town, but at least we still have the club–" said Apple Bloom but looked up to see Babs, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara had taken over the CMC clubhouse.

Babs Seed looked down to she cousin and her friends "Hey! What're you doing at my clubhouse?"

Scootaloo shook with rage "Y- y- your clubhouse?! This is our clubhouse!"

Babs Seed scoffed "Well, it was yours, and now it's mine." "And mine." added Silver Spoon, "And mine." finished Diamond Tiara.

Apple Bloom called out to her cousin "That's not fair, Babs! We never did anything to you!"

Babs Seed looked back with a 'really' face "And let's keep it that way. Now scram, crybabies!"

Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon then did their special greet "Bump, bump, sugar-lump, rump!"

With that Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Babs Seed went into the clubhouse laughing. Sweetie Belle couldnt take it any longer so she started to cry. The CMC left to go to Sweetie Belle's home as a replacement to the clubhouse. Now Ash was come down to Sweet Apple Acres to see how the Cutie Mark Crusaders where holding up for the parade tomorrow.

"Hellooo" called Ash but there was no reply. He walked into the barn and found no float and no CMC.

'That's odd' he thought so he went to see if they where at their clubhouse. When he got there he knocked on the door. But there was no answer. He knocked again and called out to them.

"Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo are you in there?" Then the door opened to revile Babs Seed.

"Oh hey there, is your cousin in there?" asked Ash. But Babs didn't answer for she was startled to be in the presence of royalty. She glanced back to see what Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon could do but they were scared of the Alicorn prince so they made signs for Babs to turn him away.

"They're not here" Babs squeaked

Ash raised his eyebrow then peered inside with his aura-sight. He saw the other two ponies cowering in the corner out of line of sight. Ash frowned slightly and signed.

"Well if they're not here then I will try somewhere else then." and with that he turned and left.

Once he was out of sight he turned and took off to Rarity's to find the CMC. Now at Rarity's parents house Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle we are all sitting around thinking of what to do with Babs. As they continue to discuss the plans Apple Bloom made up an idea to get back at Babs for all the pain they have suffered.

The next morning Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle went over to the Apple Farm in early parts of the morning so they can work on the float as they enter the fine Ash who's been looking for them yesterday and confronted them on what happened to the old float.

"What happened to the float?" questioned Ash "All I found was a mashed pile of rubbish."

"Well..." started Sweetie Belle but Scootaloo stopped her.

"There was an accident and it got mashed up." she said quickly. And they smiled up at him.

Ash raised an eyebrow. He knew that they weren't explaining everything but he know that all well be known in time so he didn't push the issue. They explain on the new float they were working on.

Apple Bloom turned to Sweetie Belle "Are those from the Carousel Boutique?"

Sweetie Belle nodded "Yup."

"Excellent."

Scootaloo then blew on the containers she had brought. Then a cloud of glittering gold dust coverd Ash and Sweetie Belle making them like golden statues.

Sweetie Belle was impressed "Ooh!"

Ash whistled low. "Nice"

"Luster dust from Sugarcube Corner. They use it for decorating cakes." explained Scootaloo

Sweetie Belle had a thought "That must be what Rarity uses on her emergency edible boots!"

Scootaloo also pulled out some boxes with cogs and tools "The gears and bands for the moving mechanism, my tools and stuff..."

While Ash wasn't looking Scootaloo whispered to Apple Bloom "Did you bring the thing from the place?"

She nodded and pulled out a small timer.

Sweetie Belle was puzzled "What's that?"

Apple Bloom explained "Granny Smith's kitchen timer."

Sweetie Belle was still confused "What's that for?"

Scootaloo giggled in a sing-song voice "You'll see!"

Apple Bloom then turned to her friends "C'mon, y'all, let's get to it. We only got a few hours before mornin', and this thing has to look so good, Babs won't be able to resist wanting to ride in it!"

Though Ash didn't know what was going on he knew that everything will be known later on. He was also thinking about Twilight. They would be apart for a couple of weeks while he was in Manehatten. Ash knew that as a prince he had royal duties and he wanted to help out with his new sisters around Equestria, but he didn't like having to be away from his friends and his girlfriend. But he push that feeling aside and continued to help the CMC.

[A-Team-like music]

[scissors cutting]

[hammering]

After many long hours it was done. A huge golden apple float stood ready to go for the day's parade. The CMC were very tired ponies and Ash was just as tired. He was pleased to see that the their hard work had paid off. But they needed some sleep before the parade started so he sent them to bed.

Cutie Mark Crusaders tiredly did their call "Cutie Mark Crusaders, ho!"

Now later that day the parade was getting under way. Ash, Twilight and their friends were wait for the parade to begin. Then Ash yawned making Twilight look over to him.

"Why are you so tired Ash?" asked Twilight

"Oh, just helping the Apple Bloom and her friends with their float." he signed

"But didn't you help them with that last week?" she continued a little confused now.

"They said that there was an accident and it crashed" he explained

"Oh that was sweet of you to help them out again" she nuzzled up next to him making him blush but returned the affection.

Spike noticed them and rolled his eyes but notice a gem by his foot [licks lips] he ate it.

Now up the hill the floats and their riders where making final preparations for the parade. Then Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came over to see the floats. Then Babs notice a huge golden apple where the CMC were finishing up.

Babs Seed blew the hair out of her face and stared up in awe "Whoaaaa..."

Sweetie Belle smile with pride "Isn't it smashing? No! I-I didn't mean smashing! I mean... Isn't it a hit? No! No, I- No! No hitting! I meant–"

Scootaloo step in "Well, don't even think about riding it, Babs."

Sweetie Belle sighed with relief from the embarrassment. She then turned to start the motor for the float and sneakily started the timer that was hidden under the dash. As they boarded the float Scootaloo turned back to Babs.

"You had your chance." she said

Babs on the other hoof pushed the CMC aside and took the float for herself.

Babs leaned out of the window "See ya later, Cutie Mark Crybabies!"

The CMC got back on their hooves and smiled to each other.

Apple Bloom whispered to Sweetie Belle in a hushed voice "The timer set?"

Sweetie Belle nodded "This will teach her to fool with the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

Then Applejack and Ash came up behind them.

"You're letting Babs ride in your golden apple float?" asked Ash curiously.

Apple Bloom turned to look at him "Yeah. We thought she deserved to be the... center of attention."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled to themselves while Ash had a sweat-drop down his head.

Applejack was very pleased to hear that"Well, that's just super sweet of y'all, makin' Babs feel so special. Y'know, after all the heartache she's been havin' in Manehattan."

This popped their little bubble of revenge they turned to look at Applejack.

"What heartache?" asked Apple Bloom

Applejack was a little uncomfortable for spilling out a secret but went on explaining "Well, I didn't say nothin' 'cause I didn't want her to feel singled out, but there's been some bullies back in Manehattan just been teasin' her to pieces for her blank flank."

Apple Bloom was stunned "T-t-t-teased?

Sweetie Belle pepped "B-Bullies?!"

Applejack nodded "Yup. She came up to the farm to get away from all her problems back home. I'm so proud of y'all. You've done a good deed."

The CMC felt like their hearts had deflated. They where wrong about Babs; she wasn't a bully, she just didn't want to get bullied again so she became the bully.

"So that's why she jumped in when Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon started giving us a hard time." said Scootaloo

Apple Bloom nodded sadly "She didn't want to be bullied like at home, so she decided to be a bully instead!"

Sweetie Belle started to cry "And now we've turned into bullies too!"

"What do we do?!" they cried

"Ahem" went a voice. They turned to see Ash behind them. He look rather curious but had a look of seriousness.

"What did you mean by you became bullies?" he questioned

The CMC remember their bad deed "The float!" they cried and quickly went after it with Ash right behind them.

"We gotta stop that float!" cried Apple Bloom

As they made their way threw the crowd they saw the float getting further ahead.

Spectator: "Oof, My popcorn!"

Apple Bloom looked back "Sorry!"

Suddenly the three ponies where scooped up and where on Prince Ash' back as he flew threw the parade.

Apple Bloom looked over in awe "Whoa!"

Ash then came alongside Pinkie Pie's float which looked like a head of lettuce.

Ash called out to pinkie "Pinkie Pie, let us in! ("lettuce in")"

Pinkie Pie laugh think that it was a joke "Funny joke!"

Apple Bloom shook her head "No, really! Let- us- in!"

Pinkie Pie got what they where saying "Ohhh! Here!" and she open the floats side door to let them in.

When the landed safely inside Apple Bloom ran over to Pinkie

"Follow that Apple and step on it!" she order

"Okie Dokie" replied Pinkie and she raced the float to catch up with Babs.

"Ok now spill." said Ash sternly "what is going on?"

"We booby trapped the float to get back at Babs for bulling us" explained Sweetie Belle

Ash faced-hoofed "Have you ever heard the term'Never repay evil with evil'?"

The three nodded silently feeling ashamed.

"We will talk about this later" he sighed and the CMC nodded and turned to get Babs out of harms way.

Apple Bloom called out "Babs! You gotta get out of that float!"

Babs just laughed "You're not getting your float back, crybabies!"

Sweetie Belle leaned out of the window "But it's booby tra-"

[Thud]

They had crashed into another float leaving them in pieces

Pinkie Pie popped out of the pile of leafs "Veggie salad!"

Apple Bloom was still in a daze "Huh?"

Pinkie Pie looked around as if it was plan as day "Veggie salad!"

She started to eat the lettuce leafs. Pinkie Pie sighed to herself "Veggie salad." and went on munching.

Apple Bloom shook her head "Seriously?"

They turned to see Babs driving off and the four ponies chased after her.

Pinkie Pie called out "Hey! Don't leave me! [laughs] Leaf me! [laughs]"

Unknown to Babs the timer had finished and now started to make the float go out of control.

Babs was surprise "What the–"

The CMC and the Alicorn prince came along side the wide float.

Apple Bloom called out to her cousin "Babs! Babs!"

The CMC jumped on to the float and pushed Babs out

"Oof!" she went

Then the CMC notice that they where heading to a cliff that was over a mud pond near the lake by Sweetie Belle' home.

"Oooh, sweet applesauce!" yelled Apple Bloom

Ash notice the cliff and went in front of the float and forced it to a stop just before they went over. They all breathed a sigh of relief then a butterfly flew around the float and landed on Ash' horn.

[creak]

The float started to tilt towards the mud. "Oh come on!" yelled Ash as the all tumbled down the hill and landed in the mud.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [groans of pain]

Apple Bloom moaned in pain "Maybe we'll get our cutie marks in stupidest ideas of all time."

Soon the other ponies came over to see if anyone was hurt.

"Are y'all okay?" called Applejack

Sweetie Belle nodded "Yeah... we're fine."

"No sweat." added Scootaloo

Soon the CMC were out of the mud and Ash was out and covered from horn to tail in mud. He wasn't a happy pony.

"Good thing I want to leave tomorrow" he groaned sarcastically

Babs was in awe "After I'd been so mean to ya... you saved me!"

Apple Bloom sighed "About that..."

Back at Sweet Apple Arcs the CMC were given baths to get the mud of them.

Babs still was shocked by the day's events "I don't get it! I saw it all happen! You pushed me out just when the float was about to head into the lake!"

Scootaloo helped explain "Except... we were the reason it was headed into the lake."

Sweetie Belle nodded "We booby trapped the float."

Apple Bloom added on "Y'see Babs, we were tryin' to get you back for bein' a big bully..."

Scootaloo continued "But then Applejack told us about how you were being bullied back in Manehattan."

Sweetie Belle agreed "And we figured out you were just doing it to avoid getting picked on in Ponyville. But, by then... we were the ones being bullies. And... Oh, why does life have to be so ironic?!"

Apple Bloom sighed "Guess what we're trying to say is..."

"We're sorry." they sighed

Babs smiled "I'm sorry too."

Applejack took in a big sigh "Y'know, this all could've been avoided if y'all just came to me in the very beginning."

Sweetie Belle hated irony "That's what I kept on saying!"

Babs shyly spoke up "So... can we... start over?"

Apple Bloom smiled "Definitely."

They spent the next day hanging out with Babs and made her a official Cutie Mark Crusader. But it was time to for her to head back to Manehatten. So they all came to the train station to she her off. Ash was also heading to Manehatten so Twilight and the Mare 6 came out to see him off.

Apple Bloom looked at her cousin "So you promise you're gonna start our Manehattan branch of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, right?"

Babs nodded "Yeah, and I promise to keep talking to my big sis about the teasing back home."

Applejack looked pleased "Good. And if you have any problems, we've got your back too, y'hear?"

Over with Ash

"Are you sure you have everything?" asked Twilight for the hundredth time

"Yes Twilight, I have everything"and her pulled her into a bear huge

"I will miss you" she said nuzzling her face into his mane

"And I will miss you, all of you" Ash sighed and the Mane 6 came and grouped hug him.

Then they all heard the train whistles as it pulled into the station. And the train set off of Manehatten with Ash and Babs waving back to their friends.

Next episode Trixie' revenge

Until next time XD


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone it's your author Luffy'stwin33 I just posted a poll on my profile for my upcoming movie fanfic crossover please check it out and cast your votes._**

Trixie's revenge

I don't own Pokemon or MLP

It had been many weeks; almost 2 months since Ash left for Manehatten. He wrote to his friends everyday and they wrote back to him everyday. But he was good to his word Ash showed the ERR company the new form of steal folding that made the new rails twice as strong but used only two thirds of the original amount of steal. Now that the tracks were being replaced with the new rails. Now Ash was looking over the two 'specials' that were ready for him at an large warehouse. Up on a catwalk the prince was impressed on that the workers had finished his request so quickly. He closed his and smiled.

'Tomorrow I'll be heading home' he thought.

He started to daydream about Ponyville and all of his friends there. Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, Derby, Octavia, and most of all Twilight Sparkle. She was the love of is life and he was hers. This was a big test in there relationship since this was the first time they had been away from each other.

His thoughts where interrupted when a pony walk up onto the catwalk.

"Like the view sir?" ask Mr. Vanderbit. Now Mr. Vanderbit was a big pony, almost as big as Big Mac. His fur was a dark brown color almost like wet mud and his mane was as white as starlight. And is cutie mark was two train tracks crossing each other. Plus he wore a business like suit without the tie.

Ash smiled "Yes, but I was thinking of home."

Mr. Vanderbit laughed a hearty laugh. "Your something else kid"

"Why's that?"

"Because you are young and full of spirit but already know what's really important in life. Being with the ones you love."

Ash smiled. "Yea"

Then came a rapping upon the warehouse main door. Ash unfolded his wings and flew down to the door. Once there he open to revile a post pony.

"Letter to Prince Ashton from Canterlot" stated the post pony. Ash took the letter and thanked the mail-pony. He turned and opened the letter.

"'My Dearest Brother,

I know that you will being heading to Ponyville tomorrow and with you new specials will be up and running. But I am asking for a favor. The delegates from Saddle Arabia will be arriving in Manehatten the day after you leave. So will it alright to use your special to bring the delegates to Ponyville?

Your loving sister,

Princess Celestia'"

"Well then, I must respond right away."

"So, Princess Celestia will be taking her out first then." snickered Vanderbit

Ash pouted "I was hoping to take it to Ponyville first. [sigh] But I can take the other one home and besides it might have been a little intimidating to show up in a huge train."

So Ash left and headed to is apartment where he was staying at. Suddenly it started to rain and he bumped into a cloaked pony.

"Oops sorry" he said but the stranger just nodded and left without a word.

"Maybe she was in a rush" he thought out loud. Then the thunder rolled and Ash sped off home.

[splashing]

[shop bell ringing]

The cloaked pony entered a nearby shop and started to search for something.

The Shopkeeper came from the back noticing the customer "May I help you, traveler? Hmm, something drew you to my shop... something powerful."

The pony pointed at a iron grey necklace with what looked like a alicorn on it.

"Ah, you have a keen eye. The Alicorn Amulet is one of the most mysterious and powerful of all the known magical charms." The pony guested for it "Uh, ah— I'm afraid this is... far too dangerous."

The pony threw a large bag of bits.

[bits clinking]

Shopkeeper spoke quickly "Would you like that gift-wrapped?" he smiled.

Now in Ponyville Twilight was with Fluttershy so she could practice her magic act for the delegates Saddle Arabia. But Fluttershy was beyond nerves.

Fluttershy spoked calmly to her animal friends "Don't be scared, little friends. Twilight is wonderful with magic."

She turn to Twilight and turned very dark in her voice "Anything happens to them, Twilight, so help me..."

Spike pushed the threat off "Aww, don't worry, Fluttershy, Twilight's magic has gotten a lot better since she accidentally crushed me and Applejack with a giant snowball."

Fluttershy signed "Of course she's good with magic. Twilight's great with magic. I guess I just don't want my little friends to be scared. Oh, oh, look how scared they are!"

The animals were chittering happily to themselves.

Twilight just chuckled "I promise, Fluttershy. Nothing bad will happen to them."

Fluttershy quietly screamed when her animals were lifted them up in the air. The animals chittering and cheering as the flew in figure-eights and loops. Fluttershy' teeth were chattering away then she fainted form the stress.

Spike looked impressed "Twilight, that looks amazing!"

Twilight lowered the animals back down to earth "Phew!"

The animals chittering wanting to go again, but Twilight was tried.

"That's all for now, little ones. Maybe we can practice again later, if Fluttershy says it's alright."

The animals nodded and left for their homes. Then Twilight and Spike started to head home.

Spike praised her magic "Your magic has really improved since we came to Ponyville, Twilight. Princess Celestia's going to love it."

But Twilight didn't say anything. She was too busy thinking about a different alicorn. It had been nearly two months since Ash left to Manehatten and although they wrote to each other everyday she still felt empty without him there. She missed the teasing and the time they spent together.

"You miss him don't ya" said Spike which got her attention.

"Yes I do" she sniffed. Then a mail pony flew down to her. "Express letter to Twilight Sparkle" he handed her the letter before taking off again. She noticed the writing and tear threw the envelope.

"Let me guest.." said Spike rolling his eyes "It's Ash"

Twilight just read the letter out load

"'Dear Twilight,

You will be glad to hear that I will be that I will be heading to Ponyville later today on the 3:15pm train from Manehatten. And tomorrow when delegates arrive you will see all of my special creations.

I will love you always

Ash'"

Twilight went into school pony mode and hopped around giggling. Spike just rolled his eyes. Then he notice a Rainbow Dash coming fast.

Rainbow Das was painting heavily "Twilight! Come quick! It's an emergency!"

Back in Ponyville the cloaked pony was torturing the citizens. The next victim was Rarity when her pretty dress turned from royal blue to brown.

Rarity gasped "You beast! This shade of brown should only be used for accents!"

Pinkie Pie and Applejack went over to her and help her get back home "Come on, Applejack. We've got to get her in a nice, soothing pink, stat!" said Pinkie Pie.

Now Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash had arrived in town "What's going on here?" Twilight yelled

The mystery pony recognized the voice and turned sharply towards Twilight "Well, well, well. If it isn't... Twilight Sparkle."

The cloak was tossed aside and everypony gasped to see Trixie.

Twilight also gasped "Trixie!"

Spike glared an the prideful pony "What's she doing here?"

Rainbow Dash swooped in and flew around Trixie "You call that great and powerful?"

But Trixie fired another spell that happened to hit Rainbow Dash and made one of her wings grow so big that she couldn't fly straight.

Twilight trotted over to Trixie "Stop picking on my friends, Trixie!"

Trixie glared back at Twilight "You and I have some unfinished business. My magic's gotten better since I was here last. And I'm going to prove it! Me and you, a magic duel. Winner stays, loser leaves Ponyville forever!"

Twilight shook her head in disguise "Forget it! I'd never make a deal like that!"

Trixie just hummed "Hm. Your choice."

Spike was lifted up into the air and was stretched and squeezed into a ball and Trixie bounced him on the ground as if he was a basketball. This made Twilight furious.

"Trixie, put him down. Why are you doing this?" yelled Twilight

Trixie gave her a wicked smile "Why? Because you humiliated me! After you showed me up with that Ursa Minor, I became a laughing stock! Everywhere I went I was laughed at and ostracized. I even had to take a job on a rock farm just to earn a living! A rock farm!"

Pinkie Pie felt insulted for she was born on a rock farm "Hey! You're lucky a rock farm would take the likes of you!"

Trixie's magic took on the form of mouse icon and took Pinkie Pie' mouth off and dragged it to a trash can icon.

[click and drag sounds]

"By the way" said Trixie "Where o Where is that little alicorn prince run off to.."

Twilight was surprised. Ash had hidden his alicorn form when Trixie had last been in Ponyville.

"How do you know that he is a alicorn" asked Twilight

Trixie rolled her eyes as in 'seriously' "It was in every paper in Equestria 'New Prince crownd at the Grand Galloping Galla.' Although I was knew he was different when he used his magic. So where is he?"

Twilight wasn't going to let Trixie know about Ash being in Manehatten.

Trixie shrugged it off "No matter. Now I want revenge! And I'll just keep casting spells 'til you agree. Well? What do you say?"

Twilight knew she had no choice in the matter. Her friends needed her help.

Twilight nodded "Alright, Trixie. Let's duel!"

Trixie smirked "Excellent."

Now the two stood in the middle of the town square getting ready to duel.

Trixie explained the terms "If I lose, I won't set hoof in Ponyville again. But if you lose, you're the one banished from this one-horse town!"

[tense music]

Trixie called out the first spell "Draw!"

The two unicorns casted many spells but Twilight was able to match Trixie from plant growth to weather spells. But Twilight was getting tired while Trixie didnt break a sweat.

Trixie called out "Snips, Snails, step forward!"

Snips and Snails slow came forth "Wh— what is it, oh Great and P— P— Powerful Trixie? [laughs nervously]"

But he next thing they knew, Snips was a baby and Snails was a old pony. Baby Snips started crying.

Twilight was got of guard and took a few steps back"An age spell? But... how could you do an age spell? That's only for the highest level unicorns!"

Trixie smiled slyly "Well, Twilight? Give up?"

Twilight took a deep breath and started to grunt. This spell was taking up the last of her magic but still wasn't enough. Her magic was too weak to preform the spell. She fell to the ground with a thud.

Baby Snips: [crying]

Old Snails: [spine clicking]

Trixie relished in her victory "Trixie is the highest level unicorn! [laughs] And now it's time for you to leave Ponyville! FOREVER!"

But all of Twilight's friends got in front of her looking rather menacingly.

Applejack took a step towards "Trixie That's enough, Trixie!"

Rarity fell on behind Applejack "You proved your point, but you can't possibly expect Twilight to leave Ponyville!"

Trixie laughedd with malice "You fools! She's already gone!"

Twilight yelped as her was thrown from Ponyville over near the edge of the Ever-free Forest. Suddenly a huge glass dome was put over the entire town sealing them in and Twilight out.

Twilight came running up to the force field and found her friends trying to escape. "It's okay, guys. I'll figure something out. Just take care of each other. And keep an eye on Trixie. There's something strange about her."

And with that she run off to find out more of what was going on.

Spike looked out to her retreating figure "Twilight?"

Meanwhile Ash was on board his new private train heading back to Ponyville. The engine was a Mogul type 2-6-0 wheeled tender engine. (Think of it as James from Thomas and Friends) He was in the last couch of 5 other couches.

"Hmmm, it seems that the train is running fast than I expected, I should reach Ponyville in a few more minutes." he said to himself. When he went back to reading the paper the train lurched forward and came to a stop.

"What in the name of Equestria is going on here!?" Yelled Ash from the window.

The Conductor came running up the side of the train. "Sorry your majesty but something has sealed Ponyville off." he explained.

Ash was worried now, all of his friends where in there. The two ponies walked up to the front of the train where they saw a huge glass dome of some sort. Ash thought about it for a moment then idea bubbled in his mind.

"Back the train three miles and I will take control of the engine." ordered the prince.

So they did what he asked. When the train was ready Ash took over the controls for the engine.

"So what's the plan sir?" asked the engineer

"Oh it simple we plow straight threw." Smirked Ash

"Wait, WHAT!?" cried the engineer but Ash had already though the controls in full speed. The wheels clickedy clacked down the track and the whistle blew long and hard. The engineer cried out in fear but Ash just laughed

"Here goes nothin" he smirked deviously. He leaned out of the cab and pointed his horn at the dome. Ash fired an beam of magic and created a opening and raced straight through.

Back with Twilight she grunted with exertion "Ugh! It's impossible! How could Trixie know such advanced magic? Without Spike, I can't get a message to the Princess in Saddle Arabia and Ash won't b back until later. So who else do I know who understands strange and powerful magic?

[tribal music]

The Zecora appeared from the Everfree forest. "Your tale of woe upsets me so. [sips] No wonder you're dour. It's an abuse of power!"

Twilight came up to her "I don't know what to do, Zecora. I feel like I've abandoned my friends. But I can't take her on horn-to-horn."

"If you train with me, so good you'll be. I'll show you the way to make sure she won't stay."

"You'll train me in magic? But she was doing age spells, weather spells, you name it!"

"When it comes to magic, it would be tragic if somepony licked me, especially Trixie."

"You really think I can beat her?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay, when do we start?"

Back in Ponyville Trixie was enjoying her seat of power. Banners were unfurling as she was waiting for her throne.

Trixie bared at some ponies "You two! Hurry up with my throne."

Trixie turned towards Applejack "And you, how long do I have to wait for my applesauce facial?"

But Applejack was stedfast "Forget it, Trixie! I ain't doing nothin' 'til you let Twilight come home!"

But Trixie make two huge feathers and started tickling Applejack

[laughs uncontrollably] "Okay, I'll do it! Just make it stop! Hoo!"

Then came a huge crashing noise. Everypony turned to see Pinkie Pie fall down with many instruments.

Trixie glared at her "I thought I told you to dance!"

Rarity who was making banners for Trixie "Oh, Trixie's cruel magic is ruining Ponyville. Ow! [whines] Oh, somepony has to help us!"

Then a bang sounded all over Ponyville and a large train landed at the platform. Soon everypony just stared at it. Then Ash wobbled on to the platform.

"Did everyone see that because I wont be doing it again!" he yelled. But when saw the town it was like looking at a take over.

"Did I miss something?" he asked and everypony fell down anime style.

Trixie stood up and glared at Ash. "Well, well, well if it isn't the Alicorn Prince"

"Trixie?!" questioned Ash.

"Come here for a duel?"

Ash looked around trying to see Twilight and his friends but couldn't find her.

"Where is Twilight Sparkle?" he very calmly asked

"She wont be coming back here if that's what your asking"

Ash's aura became to peak by his emotions but quickly put in check. Then he noticed the amulet on her neck.

'That must have something to do with her magic' he thought then turned his attention back on Trixie.

"So shall we begin" he stated

Back in the Everyfree forest.

[tribal music]

Zecora hummed "Ah, no noise, no sound, no din, no fuss must interfere with your focus. Unlearn what you have learned. Only then can victory be earned."

Twilight grunted from the drain in her magic to hold herself above the pond, lift spheres of water and spin them around her. But Trixieos voice echoed in her head.

'[echoing] Trixie is the highest level unicorn! [laughs]' she lost her concentration and fell into the water.

Zecora held out a towel "There is much, much that I can teach, but the answer you need may still be out of reach."

Twilight took the towel "I'm sorry, Zecora. I'm trying my best, but... I can't stop thinking about Trixie. There was something different about her. It's like she's gone from high and mighty to mean and nasty."

Zecora shook her head "Your thinking needs a readjust. Total concentration is a must."

Back in Ponyville Ash was sweating hard with rasping breath. Trixie was able to stop his every move. He knew that he needed to either win or withdraw from this fight. He fired one last beam of magic which hit Trixie square in the face.

'I hate doing that' he scolded himself. His mother's word echoing in his memory.

'Always treat a lady with respect.'

Trixie stood ready for another go but Ash knelt

"I yeild" he stated. Everypony gasped, never did they think that Ash would have given up.

Trixie laughed "very well. Now Trixie is the most powerful even the alicorns fall before me!"

Without her noticing Ash and his friends sneaked over to the library to find out some more info in Trixie's new magic and catch Ash up on the situation.

[banners flapping in wind]

[wind whistling]

Rarity moaned form the books they have looked through "Ugh, this really doesn't seem to be getting us anywhere."

Pinkie Pie muffled some noises.

Applejack nodded "I hear you, Pinkie. I can't find anything that describes the kind of magic Trixie's doin'."

Spike groaned "Ugh, there must be something! Twilight has every magic book there is!"

Fluttershy quietly pointed at a book "Um, I think I may have found something?"

Rarity continued to complain "Yes, it's time for us to consider our futures in this new Trixie-led Ponyville."

Fluttershy quietly continued "Um, this sounds an awful lot like Trixie's magic–"

Applejack started to complain herself "She wants me to grow apples with no peels! Now how the hay am I supposed to do that?"

Fluttershy "Um, there's a picture here of that necklace–"

Pinkie Pie muffled more noises. Ash signed and looked thought more books still tired from the duel.

Fluttershy quietly pointed at her book. "It's called the Alicorn Amulet, and whoever wears it is blessed with untold—"

Spike pushed passed Fluttershy ad looked in the book "Hey, everypony, look! This book has a picture of Trixie's necklace! It's called the Alicorn Amulet, and whoever wears it is blessed with untold powers!"

Fluttershy quietly continued "If you read a little further, you'll see—"

Ash started reading too "Even though it provides great power, it also corrupts the user!"

Fluttershy nodded "Yes, but, um, you can't—"

Spike kept on reading "You can't just take the Alicorn Amulet off her neck, it has a magical lock! Trixie's the only pony who can take it off!"

Fluttershy muttered "Maybe we could—"

Applejack butted in "We need to get this information to Twilight. She'll know what to do."

Fluttershy squeaked "But, h— how—"

Rarity scratched her chin "If any of us try to leave, Trixie's magical force field will tell her!"

Fluttershy "Maybe we should—"

Rainbow Dash had an idea "I've got it! Trying to sneak past the force field would be impossible without help, but I know who's got the goods to get into those woods!"

Fluttershy was Rainbow Dash "It— it must be—"

Rainbow Dash hugged Fluttershy "Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy screamed "Whaaat?!"

Applejack lifted Fluttershy back onto her hooves "What do you say, Fluttershy? Can you handle the mission?"

Fluttershy shook her head "No! I'll crack under the pressure! I'll snap like a twig!"

Rainbow Dash ignored her "Perfect! Fluttershy'll sneak out of Ponyville and find Twilight."

Fluttershy was freaking out "But— but I—"

But all of her friends smiled at her.

Fluttershy' teeth were chattering but gave a deep sigh "Okay."

Ash hugged her "Alright!"

Other ponies and Spike nodded in general agreement.

Rarity perked up "I know just the design for a dangerous mission outfit!"

Later that Day...

Trixie called out to her servants "Pull, you fools! [cracks whip] Somepony set off the magic force field, and Trixie intends to punish them!"

Snips gasping for air "But... wouldn't it be faster if we had some... wheels?!"

A throne float with no wheels in very hard to move.

Trixie snorted "The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't trust wheels. Now pull faster!"

Snails was gasping "I'm telling ya, Snips, she's getting weirder and weirder!"

Soon the made it to the force field.

Trixie stood up "Stop! You there! What are you doing?!"

But she found some beavers chittering angrily with log in tow. Trixie was a little sheepish about the animals predicament so she lifted the field high enough for them in leave. As she turned to leave the beavers look over the log to see if Trixie wastill watching.

[beaver chittering]

Then 'pop' Fluttershy came out of the log.

Fluttershy wanted to go home "Oh, oh dear! Rarity's dangerous mission outfit is ruined! Guess we'd better go back! [laughs nervously]"

[beaver chittering]

[birds tweeting]

Fluttershy sighed "Oh, okay, okay, you're right. I need to be brave and find Twilight."

[bird tweeting]

Fluttershy looked up at her bird friends "Oh! Y— you found her?"

[bird tweeting]

Fluttershy gasped "She's in the Everfre Forest?!"

She was so scared she jumped back into the animals chittered at her.

Fluttershy voice coming out of the log "Oh, this is me being brave! I wanna be brave at home, locked in my closet, with my teddy bear!"

After some convincing Fluttershy made it to Zacora's.

[tribal music]

Twilight face-hoofed "I can't believe I didn't recognize the Alicorn Amulet!"

Fluttershy filled her on the situation "The more she uses it, the more it will corrupt her!"

Twilight but so sure on her magic "But how am I supposed to beat that amulet? My magic's not good enough!"

Zecora spoke up Twilight Sparkle, much work have you done. You learned all of my lessons; all but one. The is one power between Earth and Heaven, you must use the power of seven."

Twilight though about it last line. "The power of seven, the power over the seven" getting it"The seven! That's it! Zecora, you're a genius! Now we'll need to get you back inside Ponyville, Fluttershy."

Later...

Trixie sighed in boredom "This better not be another false alarm, or the Great and Powerful Trixie will– [gasps] You! [muffled] What's the matter, Twilight Sparkle? Not enjoying your exile?"

Twilight stood pound and tall "I know about the Alicorn Amulet. I know you cheated."

"Cheated? Moi?"

"Yeah. And I thought you might wanna see what a real magical amulet looks like. Zecora gave it to me. [muffled] It's from beyond the Everfree Forest, [normal] and it's way more powerful than your measly little Alicorn Amulet!"

"Ha! Nothing's more powerful than the Alicorn Amulet! And nopony's more powerful than the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"[muffled] Care to put your amulet where your mouth is? [normal] How about another duel?"

"[muffled] Why should I? I already beat you."

"That's up to you! But I guess you'll never see the totally awesome magic from beyond the Everfree Forest. Come on, Zecora."

"Wait!"

[poof] The shield went away.

Trixie nodded "Okay, okay, you're on! A second duel."

Now everypony gather round as Trixie and Twilight faced off again.

[thunder rumbles]

[lightning cracks]

[hoof stomps]

Trixie made the first move "Let's start with a simple age spell, shall we?"

Twilight agreed "Let's."

Trixie yelled out "Snips, Snails."

[poof]

Baby Snips and Baby Snails: [crying]

Trixie chuckled "An oldie, but a goodie, ha. Now, let's see what your little charm can do."

Twilight chuckled as well "No problem. Um, Applejack, Rarity? Could you help me, please?"

Applejack "Huh?"

Rarity "Huh?"

With some scratching and magic zapping there stood little Rarity and Applejack.

Trixie was surprised "Oh, ho-hum. So you can do an age spell, big deal."

But Twilight made them go from every young to very old in seconds.

Trixie gapped "That's... That's impossible!"

Twilight smircked "That's nothing!"

[magic zap]

Rainbow Dash yelled "Yow!" and there stood two Rainbow Dashes

Trixie was baffled "How did you–"

Twilight just smiled "Duplication spell. Ever see one pony play ten instruments?"

[magic zap]

Pinkie Pie: [plays one-pony band]

Trixie was starting to lose it "This... just can't be!"

Twilight had one last trick up her sleeve "Ooh, one more. I can turn a stallion into a mare."

[magic zap]

Ash was hit but the spell and now stood Ashley in a pretty pink dress. She laughed nervously. "hehe" [magic zap] he was back to normal 'I will never hear theend f that one' he thought.

Twilight Sparkle laughed "Well, Trixie, looks like my amulet is more powerful than yours– Hey! Give it back!"

Trixie had taken Twilight' amulet "[laughs] With this amulet, I shall now rule all of Equestria!"

She put on the new amulet and discarded the Alicorn Amulet.

Trixie yelled out "Witness, my subjects. Gaze upon an ever greater and 'powerful-er' Trixie!"

[lightning cracks]

Trixie continued her victory "Hey! [coughs] I don't need that old Alicorn Amulet. I have this!"

She launched a bolt of lighting at Ash.

[weak electricity crackling]

Ash laughed long and loud "Stop it! Tha— that tickles!"

Trixie was taken back "Tickles?! That was supposed to make you writhe in agony! This amulet is defective! [zaps magic] Give mine back!"

Rainbow Dash swooped in a hand the Alicorn Amulet to Twilight "Sorry. This is going back into hiding where it belongs."

Twilight chuckled "By the way, Trixie, the amulet around your neck? It's one of Zecora's doorstops."

The so called amulet shattered.

Trixie was rather upset "But... how did you do those spells? Nopony can do those spells!"

Twilight nodded "You're right. Not even me. Zecora taught me so much about magic while I was in exile. She even taught me when not to use it. My magic alone wasn't powerful enough to take on the Alicorn Amulet head to head, so I needed to use a different kind of magic – the magic of friendship. I also knew that the only pony who could get the amulet off your neck was you."

Trixie was still confused on one trick "But... what about the pony with the ten instruments?"

Twilight laughted "That's not magic. That was just Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie continued playing one-pony band.

Now as the day rolled by everypony help get Ponyville all cleaned up before Princess Celestia arrived. Then everypony herd a long deep whistle and felt the ground rumpling.

"They're here!" Cried Ash and he made his was to the train station. Now before everpony was a sight to remember. There before them was the largest engine thay had ever seen. 'Think of it as a Norfolk and Western Railroad Type **J class** steam locomotive. It's a class of 4-8-4 locomotive.

"Is that your special Ash" asked Twilight

Ash nodded "It is, I call it 'The Twin Sisters Light' but the whole train is called the 'Midnight Express.'

"And it is very impressive" came a voice

Twilight and her friends turned to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna with the delegates from Saddle Arabia. Ash and Twilight ranup to the princess and hugged them. Ash hugging Luna and Twilight hugging Celestia.

"So are you ready Twilight?" asked Celestia.

At the party the ponies were cheering for Twilight's magic show.

[birds singing]

[ponies in awe]

Saddle Arabian delegates: Oooh!

[fireworks exploding]

Twilight was surprised she didn't plan on having fireworks "Trixie?"

Trixie lowered her head "It's the least I could do. I treated you and your friends so horribly when I was wearing that Alicorn Amulet. I just couldn't control myself. You can forgive me, can't you?"

Twilight thought about it "Hmmm. Sure."

Trixie sighed in relief "Oh, good. Don't you think the Great and Apologetic Trixie is the most magnificent humble pony you've ever seen?!"

[poof]

The End

4th dimension powers

'Rip'

Pinkie Pie angry muffled yells.

"Opps"

[poof]

Pinkie Pie inhales. I pushed her back into her world

"Pinkie Pie..." i muttered


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there reader now this part of the story will be broken up into six parts kinda like Wedding of the Century was in parts. Sorter that the previous chapters but a big story.

Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon nor My little Pony.

The Changeling War part 1

Previously;

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed the changelings as they were launched from Canterlot. They flew across all of Equestria until they landed in some sort of land with little kitten :/. Their queen; Chrysalis landed with a hard 'Thud'.

"Oufff!" she cried

One of her changeling came up to her. "Are you alright your majesty?" But all he got in return was a hoof to the face.

"No! I'm not alright. We just got beaten by some no good, goodie two-shoes pony!" she screamed

Now the kittens of this kingdom and never seen a changeling before so they cuddled and nuzzled up next to them. This made the changelings slow feel the love that was in the air.

"What are your orders mam" asked a changeling.

"We will remain here in order to grain our strength so we can retake Equestria." she growled. She picked up one of the kittens and took a long look at them. The kitten licked her nose.

"These kitten have a lot of love don't they." she smiled wickedly

"We will have our revenge on that pony they called Twilight, but first my children its feasting time" as she licked her lips and reviled her fangs and bit into the kitten.

[Present day]

Everyone in Ponyville was getting ready for the meteor shower that was happening tonight. Plus the strange 'Comet' that was passing by earth next week. This 'Comet' was said to amplify the magic in everypony including alicorns.

Now as dusk fell on the land; Ash, Twilight and all of there friends where up on a hill near the swimming pond. They all gazed up into the coming night sky.

"There are so many stars!" cheered Pinkie Pie "How when we know which are the meteors?"

Twilight chuckled looking up from her astronomy book. "Pinkie Pie they will be falling from the sky." she said kindly

"Oh right silly me. Cupcake anyone?"

Ash smiled at his but looked away and lost his smile. He was holding his crown with his element of harmony. The element an emerald i might add, was placed at the front of the crown shaped like his cutie mark. But he didn't feel like he was fulfilling his role as a prince. First he stabled by King Sombra's sword at the crystal empire and nearly lost the crystal heart and second he failed to stop Trixie from taking over Ponyville.

'As a prince I must do everything in my power to protect Equestria' he thought to himself. But Twilight broke his thought track.

"Hey you ok?" she asked concern

Ash smile at her "Yea, I'm ok just a little tired that's all"

She gave that 'i know that there more to that' look but let it slide for the meteor shower was starting. Everyone was in awe by the lights flying across the sky.

Then suddenly a blot of green magic hit some of the meteors and redirected to towards Ponyville. When Twilight saw that some of the meteors where heading there way she quickly told the others.

"Ash and Rainbow Dash some of the meteors are heading this way. Can you knock them out?" she asked

"Nothing a little Pegasus power cant fix" Rainbow Dash bragged

Ash snickered "I been waiting for some action"

And the two flew up onto the come meteors. They kicked, punched, and whipped the rocks right out of the sky leaving one more to go.

"Dips" called Ash as he raced for the last rock. He charged up an aura shield to try and slow it down. But as the meteor was got in the shield Ash felt a familiar magic.

"Wait this is..."

BOOOMM!

The meteor exploded high above the town. Twilight and the rest of the mare 6 were worried about Ash. Twilight pulled out the sapphire That Ash had given her back at the crystal empire.

"Ash, can you hear me?" she said to the gem but no reply.

"Ashton this isnt funny!" she yelled at the sky. But they saw Rainbow Dash falling from the sky.

"Rainbow!" the cried

Applejack took up her lasso and threw it at Rainbow Dash and pulled her towards them. "I got yea"

She landed hard.

"OWW! That hurt" she cried out in pain.

"Rainbow Dash are you alright Where's ASH?" questioned Twilight.

As Rainbow Dash nursed her head when she saw a flicker of gold in the air. Then her eye contracted with fear.

"no...way..." she mouthed.

They all turned to see in slow motion the crown Ash wore fell to the earth below. When it hit the ground, three things shattered. One Twilights heart, two the glass stained window with Ash helping in defeating Nightmare Moon in Canterlot. And third the sword tucked behind a shield shaped emerald, the element of courage shattered upon the earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon nor My Little Pony FIM

The Changeling War part 2

In Canterlot, Princess Celestia had finished lowering the sun and turned over the sky to her sister. It had been a long day for the sun princess. Lots of royal paper works to finish and tons of speeches needing to be revised. Though she and Luna had been invited to see the meteor shower tonight, but sadly she had to decline the invite. Tomorrow she was needed in Vanhoover to settle a law suit.

'Even with Luna and Ash helping me I cant seem to find any time for my friends' she groaned in her head. As she settled down in her bed chambers sleep soon took over her mind and swiped her off to dream land.

'CRASH'

[shattering of glass]

Princess Celestia awoke with a start. She got up and wondered threw the castle in search of the sound. Soon in the hallway of stained glass windows. Celestia scanned the hall and found some shattered glass. She trotted over to the window and gasped. The picture of the seven ponies defeating Nightmare Moon was cracked in many places but the image of Ash was scattered all over the floor.

"What happened?" she thought out loud. But a slowly the horror began to sink in.

"No" as she bolted out of the hall into the cold night not even bothering to get her chariot. She took off into air and flew towards Ponyville praying that nothing had happen to her little brother.

In Ponyville the main 6 were slowly coming back to reality, that Ashton Ketchum the Third was gone. Fluttershy and Rarity were holding each other and crying hard. Rainbow Dash was flying all over the sky calling out to him as tears flowing from her eyes. Applejack and Pinkie Pie were running across the land also calling out for Ash with tears in their eyes. But for Twilight she didn't move. She thoughts were all jumbled up.

'This cant be happening' she thought

Suddenly the sound of wings was heard over the land. Everypony turned to see Princess Celestia flying in very fast. She landed with a 'thud' and Celestia turned towards the mare 6.

"What happen?" she asked quickly "Where is Ash?"

Twilight slow came over to her with tears overflowing from her eyes.

"P-princess Celestia he's... he's..." but she choked up and burst into tears. Celestia looked panic stricken as she looked for him but her eyes fell upon the crown. She slowly walked up to the crown and lifted it up to her eye level.

She gasped when she saw that the element of harmony was shattered And It shattered her heart. She didn't care that the elements of harmony might not work anymore. All that mattered was her lost. It was bad enough that she had to banished her own sister to the moon for a thousand years, but now she and lost another sibling. A little brother. The main 6 silently gasped as Princess held the crown to her heart and wept. Everypony returned their homes dreading the coming morning.

Applejack wept silently in her barn trying not to wake her family.

'How do I tell Apple Bloom and her friends tomorrow.' she thought

Pinkie Pie had lost all of the fluff in her mane and tail. She and never felt like this before And she hated it.

Fluttershy cried throughout the night and her animal friends couldn't help but cry with her.

Rarity wept too. She even threw out some new fashion she had started. For she didn't care for them now.

Rainbow Dash and destroyed nearly everything in her home. Her rage and grief was too much for her heart to handle and she cried herself to sleep in a messed up house.

Twilight poured her heart out and cried all throughout the night.

"Ash please don't leave me like this"she cried in her dreams "I love you! Please come back to us, to me."

Spike could only morn with her. Celestia spent the rest of the night at Twilight's home. Before a restless sleep took her one last thought crossed her mind 'Luna' and a tear fell from her eye.

When morning came the sun had yet to be risen. But the sun princess did not want to rise the sun to start the day. For if she did then there would be no doubt that Ash was gone forever. All of the main 6 had come to Twilight's to discuss what needed to happen.

"What do we do now?" asked Applejack but no pony replied.

"How do we tell Equestria?" muttered Rarity

"More importantly how do we tell Lurcario?" said Twilight very heavily

"And Luna" added Celestia sadly

When suddenly there came a bang outside the library. They all ran outside to find Princess Luna, Big Mac, and Lucario surrounding three tattered looking changelings.

"Luna, what is the meaning of this?!" boomed Celestia

"Big Mac, Lucario and I caught eight changeling kidnaping Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo." explained Luna

"WHAT?!" cried Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash. They had lost Ash and they didn't want to make the list longer.

Luna went on explaining "We weren't able to get them in time but we heard that they will go after Ash and something to do with meteors."

"Eeyup" said Big Mac

"That means..." said Twilight looking up at her teacher with hope.

"That he is alive" finished Celestia smiling for what seemed like forever a go.

The other ponies cried out in joy that Ash might still be alive somewhere.

"Are we missing something" asked Luna

"Come inside there is much we need to discuss and bring them in too" stated Celestia pointing at the changelings. And they all went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

The changeling war part 3

Now as everybody went into the library and settle down. Princess Luna told her friends of the encounter with the changelings and how they took the Cutie Mack Crusaders away.

{Flashback}

The CMC was at the zoo earlier that night trying to see fi they could get cutie marks in zoology. So the all dressed up as zoologist

"Apple Bloom I dont think this our destiny.." signed Sweetie Belle as she tried to name the scientific names of the zoo animals. But wasn't doing so well.

"Well we want are cutie marks so we're gonna try anything." replied Apple Bloom. She was herding some of the elks back into there pens.

"Well I'm having fun!" cheered Scootaloo as she feed some hippos.

'crack'

"Did you all hear somthin" questioned Apple Bloom. They all knew that Big Mac was going to pick them up soon but it was still a little early to them.

'hisss' something was getting closer to the CMC and they were getting a little spooked.

"Alright who every you are!" yelled Apple Bloom trying to be brave "come out where we can see ya." Then something did come from the trees. The CMC looked up in horror.

Now Big Mac was just entering the zoo when he heard a scream.

'Apple Bloom' he thought and raced towards the sound. Up in the air Princess Luna was heading to join Ash and the Mare 6 to watch the meteor shower when she heard the scream. ' I better check on that' she thought and she dived down towards the earth.

Big Mac and Luna arrived simultaneously to see Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo being put into a cocoon of some sort by the changelings.

"Let them go" snarled Luna and Big Mac growled.

The changelings were surprised and began to scatter. After some hits, kicks and magical frying. Luna and Big Mac were able to capture three changelings but failed to get the CMC back. One of the changelings snickered.

"Hee hee. You're too late" it sneered "by the time the meteors have fallen those little ponies will be long gone and we have capture your precious prince."

Luna looked back in horror and rage "What did you say?"

"Equestria will fall and the new changelings army will march upon this world forever!"

'BAMM!' she hit the changeling so hard he KO.

'BOOM'

Luna looked up to she the flash of green and the explosion in the distance.

"Ash" she whispered

{Flashback ends}

"And we came to see what had happened" Luna finished. The rest of the group were in shock of this new development.

"What are we going to do?" asked Fluttershy

"If only we knew what they are planning." thought Twilight out loud. Luna turn towards the captured changelings and a thought formed in her head.

"Do you think that we could access one of the changelings memories?" she asked

Princess Celestia knew it would be dangerous but she remembered a friend.

She smile slowly "We are going to need Lucario"

The group head towards Ash's house just outside of Ponyville.

'Knock' 'Knock'

"Lurario, please come out we need your help!" exclaimed Princess Celestia. And they waited for a response

"I have been waiting for you" came a voice from behind them. Fluttershy squealed and jumped into Rainbow Dash' arms. Rainbow rolled her eyes and dropped her. They turned to see Lucario kneeling down towards them.

"Rise Lurcario, Ash is missing and we need you help in unlocking this changeling's memory." Luna told him. Lucario nodded

"I knew Ash had left Equestria when I didn't feel his aura" he explained "but there is a way i can contact him by using aura"

The girls smiled and they circled around Lucario "Now I will need Alicorn magic to reach him" he said. The two princess nodded and focused their magic and began to fuse with aura.

Meanwhile in an unknown location;

Ash began to stir. He groaned from the pain in his hooves. His front hooves were slightly burned from the explosion. 'Doc, gonna love this one' he thought then he heard hooves coming his way. For Ash, he was in a prison cell and who ever captured him was coming.

"Hello again prince" said a oily voice

Ash glared at his capturer "Queen Chrysalis"

"Yes and I do thank you for visiting me in my new humble home"

"Didn't have much of a choice" he spat

she continued to smile cruelly "Well as long as you are here would you like to hear my plan for revenge"

'Why does the villain always tell the hero the plans' he thought to himself

"While I was recharging my batteries, I learned that the Comet increases magic in all creatures. Including my changelings"

Ash sat in silence

"Then I had a thought. What if I could destroy Equestria from the inside" she told him

"Didnt that fell last time" Ash snickered. The Queen face fell into rage, she threw Ash against the wall and formed chains to hold him down. One for each hoof.

"You will suffer as I have suffered" she whispered in his ear "I found a way to turn ponies into changeling hybrids" she continued Ash gasped "Your bluffing"

"AM I?" and reviled a small vile a showed it to him "Sadly I dont know if it will work or not. But when I take Equestria I will be unstoppable. And I will teach that Twilight Sparkle to mind her own business"

Then the walls began to groan, the rocks were crumbling into dust, and the steal bars were starting to bend and warp. The Queen looked startled and stepped back to see Ash's eyes burning blue and the cell began to fold under his aura.

"If you harm a single HAIR on her head I swear, I destroy everything you hold dear!" Ash said darkly

Queen Chrysalis just smirked at him "You love her don't you?" then she began to choke. Her neck was being straggled by Ash's aura.

"And will do anything to keep her safe." He smiled as if he was mad

"W-w-what about them" she choked and used her magic to revile the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They were very scared as changeling surrounded them. Ash released his aura hold on the queen. She gasped and coughed on the new air in her lungs.

"You are a monster" spat the prince but the Queen laughed "If you do as I say I wont use them for my experiment."

"No Ash!" cried Sweetie Belle "You cant do that!"

"Yea we can handle our selves" added Apple Bloom

"We are stronger than you think" added Scootaloo

"No!" cried Ash he knew that they were scared out of their mind and he couldn't forgive himself if any happen to them "I will do the experiment but as long as they are returned back to Ponyville" he said

The Queen laughed at her prey "This is almost too easy!" she continued to laugh

"Also what would you family think if they lost you" Ash said sadly "i couldn't live with myself you were harmed." The CMC were shocked and tried to reach him but changelings pushed the out of the room. Queen Chrysalis led Ash to another room where a cocoon sat so the experiment could begin. As the cocoon enclosed around him the Queen smiled at him.

"You going to love me soon" she said slyly

Ash spat in her face "You can go to hell" and the cocoon sealed him in.

'Ash' came a voice

'Lucario' Ash asked

'Yes young prince, Where are you'

'I dont know but it is too late for me'

'What are you saying?!'

'I was able to get The CMC out of the changelings den exchange for my enprisonment.'

'The CMC?!'

'You must get here and stop the changelings they are going to try to turn normal ponies into changelings!'

'WHAT?'

'They are trying to turn me you must hurry' Ash's aura began to weaken 'It has started' Lucario tried to keep the connection together but Ash had to redirect his aura to keep himself from being turned.

'Hurry'

Lucario opened his eye and saw all the worried. "Is Ash ok?" asked Twilight. Lucario nodded slowly which made the other ponies a little nerves.

"What has happened?" asked Celestia and Lucario told them what had Ash and told them. All of the where disgusted by what they had heard.

Luna and Twilight turned towards Celestia "We have to save him!" the shouted

Celestia narrowed her eyes "Luna get out our armor, tomorrow WE are at WAR."

Chapter end

please review


	7. Chapter 7

The changeling war part 4

Hey there thank you all for reading my story please review if you like it and if you want to see change please send me a review. And again thank you for read my story.

As the crowd muttered and whispered the same thought was going threw their minds 'What is the Princesses doing.' Then a young stallion which many ponies recognized as Shining Armor took the stage before the crowd. The captain took a log breathe and focused his attention on the citizens of Canterlot.

"Citizens of Canterlot;" began Shining Armor "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will be taking a leave of absents." many of the citizens gasped and began to mutter upmost themselves.

"Please! Everypony they are only going to be gone for two weeks. They are on a mission in order to protect Equestia, and they will be coming back." stated Shining Armor.

This made some of the ponies relax until "What about the Prince? Will Prince Ashton betaking over in their absents?" shouted a pony and the crowd agreed and demanded to know where the prince was.

Shining Armor was getting a little nerves by the crowd' demands.

He cleared his throat "For Prince Ashton, he was give a task to discuss a trade route with the country of Great Griffinia. He will also be away for two weeks."

The crowd had calmed down and started to go about their business. Shining Armor wiped the sweat from his brow and went back to his duties. When he knew that he was along he took his helmet off and tried to push his worry aside for the moment.

"Twilight please be careful." he said out-loud as he looked over Equestria. He turned and went back to work.

We join our heroines as they marched threw the wilderness. Celestia was wearing a golden armor; a golden helmet with white pearls and red rubies, the chest-plate was snugged nicely on her chest, with a white scarf to protect her neck from itching, and shiny steel boots that went up passed her knee. She also carried a spear of gold and ruby. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Flutterfly, and Applejack followed close behind her, each of them wearing their element of harmony. Lucario was close behind carrying food and supplies for their journey, but more importantly Ash's crown and the broken element of courage. And bringing up the rear was Luna, for she also wore battle armor; a steel helmet painted midnight blue to match her mane, a chest-plate of silver and sapphire with a royal blue scarf around her neck, her boots were also steel that went up to her knees. Her weapon of choice was a broad sword made of titanium and crested with many blue gems.

They had hiked threw the deep woods and marshes until it was time to lower the sun for that day. They decided to make camp for the night. As the rest of the group help get camp ready Twilight noticed Celestia was heading away from the campsite. A little worried she followed her teacher. Celestia came to a small hill and sat down. She turned her gaze up to the night sky and couldn't help but let a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Princess Celestia" came a voice. She turned to see Twilight coming out of the brush.

"Oh my faithful student" she smile trying to hide her tears but her student knew otherwise

"What is the matter Princess?" asked Twilight. Celestia's eyes became to water again.

"How can bare it Twilight" she started to cry and tears flowed from her eyes "I can not bare the pain of losing another sibling. After I had to banished Luna to the moon, I cried for weeks. I couldn't eat or sleep. And I don't know what will happen to Ash or if I can handle the lose again."

Twilight was astonished to see her teacher and best friend look so distort. She came and held the princess in a tight hug which surprised by this action.

"I am afraid too. I am afraid that I will loose him but I can feel in my heart that he is alright. And he gave me courage to to ack for help back in the Crystal Empire. So I must have courage that we can save him. That's what Ash would have wanted." explained Twilight as she smile to the princess.

Celestia was impressed by Twilight's words, she smiled and rose to her hooves and smiled back

"You are right Twilight and I also must remember that I'm your teacher, I am still learning." she sighed in relief. And they went back to the camp and there friends.

Unknown location.

The Queen of the changelings was resting in her chamber. Then came a rapping at her door. "Enter" she groaned. A changeling solider came into the chamber and whispered in her ear. "He is ready"

Queen Chrysalis entered the room where Ash was still in his cocoon. The cocoon had grown somewhat. She walked up to the cocoon and whispered to it.

"Oh my. You have become very strong." But there was no response. "I want to see my new son. Open it." she commanded.

The changelings gathered round and pulled the cocoon apart. As the cocoon opened steam released form it. The changeling backed up and looked concerned, but the Queen stayed where she was. Ash rose from the cocoon and felt the taste of air. Ash no longer looked like his old self. His coat was gray and covered in the slime of the cocoon. His mane was still black but it stood like flames, and his wings looked as if they hadn't flown in years and a thin coat of insect wings covered them. But his eyes and turned red and scowled slightly.

"You look stunning" she said and walked up to his face. The Queen nuzzled him and faced him again.

"I you follow my orders to the letter you might become my king" she giggled and laughed loudly and left. Unknown to her or any of the changelings Ash looked at a near by mirror and looked at himself. A single tear slow fell from his eye and a flash of blue appeared in his red eyes.

"Forgive me" was all he said.

Next time the battle of the Changelings hideaway.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 5

Battle of the Changeling fortress [finally]

As our heroines continued South to find Ash but they have made camp in a cavern in the southern mountains for the night. As the prepared their food a there came a sound from outside like hooves. Celestia and Luna lifted their weapons to defend the company and the mane 6 retreated back a little. As the hooves came closer Luna lifted up her sword to strike a blow from the head when the most unlikely of ponies came into the the cave.

"What in the world?" said Celestia, she threw down her spear and lifted the three ponies and set them by the fire to warm them up. The mane 6 were surprise to see Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Applejack and Rarity raced and tackled their sisters to the ground crying their eyes out with joy.

"I so glad your safe!" cried Rarity as she held Sweetie Belle tight in her arms.

"I so happy to see again too Rarity" sopped the little unicorn.

Applejack and thrown Apple Bloom into the air pure excitement and the two earth ponies held each other closely. Rainbow Dash and scooped up Scootaloo up and flew her around the cave. (Sister like bond)

After everypony had settled down, the CMC told them what they had seen in the changeling's castle.

"After we were taken away from the castle the changelings who were taking us got into a fight with each other." explained Scootaloo

"Over some berries and we took the opportunity to sneak away and try to help Ash out." finished Sweetie Belle

"But we got cold an hungry after awhile." continued Apple Bloom "And since we didn't know the way back to Ponyville all we could do was to find someplace to stay."

"It is alright young ones." smiled Celestia "For you three it is a blessing that you found us."

"How is that?" asked Scootaloo

"We do not have a good idea of where the changeling's are located" explained Twilight "Lucario has been sensing Ash's aura in order to find him."

"But" muttered Lucario " I can no longer scene him. Something is blocking my sight."

This make al of the ponies worried of what could be blocking aura. But the mood was not dampened for find the CMC was a great relief to all. As they all went to sleep Twilight was having a terrible dream.

[Dreamworld]

Fires burned all it consumed. Twilight was running threw the burning streets calling out to anyone. "Hello Anypony there!?" she screamed into the blaze. Suddenly a building came crashing down on itself. Twilight jump in fear and ran off. But the sign of the shop that collapse fell before her. She carefully made her way to the sign. She heart stop.

'Sugar Cube Corners' sign was charred and burned.

"No this is just a dream! It has to be!" she cried out in fear. But an evil laughter flooded the air. "HA HA HA HA! Revenge is a dish best serve cold but i can go with burnt." said the voice.

"What have you done to Ponyville?" shouted Twilight

"My new champion is making way form my children to feast and remodeling all of Equestria." continued the voice.

Twilight turned to find the owner of the voice but looked up to see a shadowy figure. The figure was staring at the 'Comet' that could enhance the magic in all creatures. His horn turned to point at the comet. Both the comet and the horn glowed blue as the pony took control of the comet. Twilight look in awe and fear as the shadow pony lifted his hooves up and forced them down. The comet moved way from Ponyville and Twilight gasped to see the comet heading right for...

Canterlot.

Twilight lunged and tackled the pony to the ground and fired a magic beam at the pony's face.

"I wont let you...hurt... anypony...else.." she shouted but recognized the pony. It was Ash in a changeling form but instead of green eyes his were blood red. "Ash, it cant be you. Please Tell me that are not my Ash!"

"Well his is not your's anymore" came the voice again. Twilight turned to see Queen Chrysalis. "What have you done to him" shouted Twilight with tears in her eyes

"He is my new champion." chuckled Chrysalis "Now take a good look around before your former lover ends you. Ash gripped Twilight in his magic and brought her up above the burning town. The comet came down in a ball of fire still heading to Canterlot. Twilight wanted to wake up from this nightmare and looked away.

"Watch you worthless pony as Equestria falls to its knees." scream the Queen in a evil laugh. Ash forced her to open her eyes and watch the horror. The meteor was still coming closer to the royal city. Then...

'BOOM'

The whole mountain side was incinerated by the magnitude of the explosion. There was nothing left of the great city. Twilight didn't move, she didn't even breathe as the horror eclipsed the sun.

"Hee..ll..p.."

Twilight felt her head was released from the binding spell. She turned to see Ash shaking.

"Ash.." she whisperd and the world went white.

"Where am I?" Twilight asked out loud. She was in a white room of some sort. Then a groan got her attention. Up ahead a pony was struggling to get up. She recognized it as Ash in his regular alicorn form.

"Ash!" she cried and rushed over to help him

"Twilight" he groaned and fell back to the floor

"Ash are you ok?" knelt Twilight by her coltfriend.

"Hey there Twily, glad you can make it"

She glared and him and zapped him lightly. "Really that's all you have to say?!" she yelled but was silenced by a kiss.

"I'm glad to see you Twilight" he smiled and Twilight blushed heavily

"Where are we and what was that back there?" she muttered trying to regain control of her emotions.

"We are in a white room" Ash stated

'BONK' she hit him lightly but with a point

"Oww" he whimpered

"Seriously, what is this place?" asked Twilight

Ash smiled and chuckled lightly "This is my mind palace or one of my rooms of my mind when I come here sometimes when I am deep in thought or in meditation with my aura. After the encounter with Sombra I thought that it was necessary to have a place in my mind where I can put all of my memories and ideas incase I were to be turned good to evil."

Twilight had a sudden thought "Does this mean that you are...evil" she gulped on the last word.

Ash shook his head "No but I won't have control over my body at the moment and I slowly losing my mind to this other me that the changelings are trying to make."

"So that dream..." thought Twilight out loud "Was the other you?"

Ash sadly nodded "He is a part of me and knows how precious you are to me." Twilight blushed "So if he can destroy you he can destroy me."

Ash turned as if he heard something "What is it? asked Twilight a little worried. Ash stared at one end of the endless wall and turned back to Twilight.

"You need to go back Twilight he's coming."

"But what about y..." she was silenced by a deep kiss and she disappeared.

A deep roar echoed in the large room. Ash turned back to the noise only to see thousands of slime green changelings. He chuckled and began to glow white. Now Ash stood in his human form with his wild raven hair swiping around. He drew is aura sword

and smirked. "You're in my element now!" With that the changelings lunged at him and they began to brawl.

[End of Dreamworld]

Twilight woke with a start. She looked around to see everypony still asleep and the sun still hadn't risen yet.

'It was only a dream?' she wondered. A glint got her eye, she looked down to see the aura sapphire glow.

'We will find you Ash' she thought with determination and slow went back to sleep.

The next day the company of ponies continued to threw the rock terrain. Soon they found it. The changeling's horde. The former Cat kingdom was all but destroyed. Cocoons and slime covered all the buildings and the castle was wore and battle harden. It freaked out Fluttershy to the point of clinging to Rainbow Dash.

"Fluttershy get a grip." groaned Rainbow but Fluttershy only tightened her grip on the pegasus pony.

"Good grip." She chocked

Celestia glared at them as mentally saying 'SHUT UP!' As the continued to scan the castle they prepare to plan on storming the castle. They all gathered round to discuss the plan of attack.

Twilight was the first to speak "We saw many guards up and around the court yard and these towers. If we can take them out quietly we might be able to sneak in undetected. Right Princess.." but no response.

"Princess?" asked Twilight and found that they were gone. "Where did they.."

'KABOOM'

They all turned to see the court yard and the guards were blown away by the two princess standing there with satisfaction written all over their faces.

"Knock, Knock." called Celestia raising her spear in an attack pose

"Room service!" snickered Luna with her sword resting behind her head.

Applejack had to rub her eyes to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. "Is it just me or are the princesses going a little overboard in this rescue mission or is it just me?" she asked her friends. They all look perplexed by his new side of their princesses. So the mane 6 made their way into the castle taking out changelings along the way.

Queen Chrysalis felt the castle tremble from the attack on the front door.

"What is going on here?!" she demanded to know. Then one of her soldiers came running into her throne where she was now.

"Your Majesty! Some Ponies from Equestria have breached the main gate and they are here somewhere in the castle."

"So their princess sent some soldiers to finish us off then" she muttered

"No your majesty both princesses from Canterlot are here. And some changelings swear to have seen the pony called Twilight Sparkle here as well." corrected the soldier

Now Chrysalis was afraid now. She was able to hold out two alicorns at once but she had all of Shining Armor's love to power her. Then she smirked wickedly.

"Gather the remaining changeling into this room and make sure that 'he' is ready to fight." ordered the queen and the changeling obeyed.

Bask with the heroines...

Lucario lead the ponies towards what felt like Ash's aura. Celestia and Luna continued to pulverize any changelings that attacked them. Then they turned a corner and found no one. Lucario lifted his paw.

"Ash is in there but there are many changelings still in there." said Lucario turing to the company "Ready?"

They all nodded with vigor. "OK. One, Two, THREEE!"

Luna, Celestia, and Twilight fired powerful magic spells and destroyed the doors.

"Surrender Now and release Prince Aston at once" thundered Celestia as they burst into the throne room.

The changeling began to step back in fear of the company but mainly the two alicorns. Queen Chrysalis just laughed from her throne.

"Fools did you really think that walk right in and take what in mine!" she geared

Twilight stepped up "Ash is not your or anypony else but to himself."

"Wanna bet?" the queen asked as a black shape landed before them. Everypony took some steps back from the sight before them. Ash Ketchum the changeling hybrid looked down at his 'friends' with a menacing glare. Celestia was too overwhelmed by the sudden presents.

"What have you done to him!?" she roared changing into her flame form. Luna tightened her magic on the sword she carried and gritted her teeth.

"He is my new champion" mocked Chrysalis "And now destroy them all starting with Twilight Sparkle!" And with that Ash lunged towards them.

Celestia japed her spear at Ash to try and stop him but he easily kicked her aside Lucario and Luna rushed at him to try and cut him off. Lucario fired a aura sphere but Ash formed his own aura sword but instead of a katana it was a old board sword with missing chunks. Ash took his sword and redirected the aura sphere up to hit the ceiling. Lucario tried to use close-combat but was quickly over powered. Luna lunged at her brother and they engaged in a heated sword fight. Twilight ran over to her fallen teacher.

"Princess! You ok?" she asked worriedly

Celestia tried to stand but crumbled back to her knees "I cant fight him is my brother and he's too strong" she muttered

Luna was having a hard time holding Ash back "Twilight you and your friends must use the Elements of Harmony AHHHHH!" she said before being clocked in the back of the head by Ash. He then turned to face Twilight who was running straight at him.

"Twilight what are you doing?!" called Applejack

Everypony turned and gasped to see Twilight jump straight into Ash. But Ash got her in mid-air.

"You honestly think that you can save from my magic?" lashed out Chrysalis "Finish her off"

But Ash didn't. He just stared at the unicorn held by his magic, and Twilight noticed that his eyes held conflict in them.

She smiled whispered that only he could hear. "I love you Ash, and we are waiting right here for you."

"What are you waiting for destroy her!" screamed the changeling queen

"Yo..u ha...vve no power.. over.. me" Ash stuttered as he lowered Twilight "Annd you will...not have that satisfaction" His eyes turned back to blue.

"NOOOOOO!" cried the queen and she fired her magic spell to get Ash back under her control. Ash was still weak from getting out of her control last time so all he could do was to hold on to who is his. Twilight and her friends took this time to readied their elements and prepared to fire it at the queen but Twilight had a thought.

"Everypony fire at Ash, it might be able to restore him!" she called out

"Alright!" they called back

They readied their elements and fired. Lucario without anypony noticing had put Ash's crown back on Ash's head and lade the pieces of the element courage in front of him. The rainbow of magic slammed into Ash and consumed him in a sphere of color. The sphere turned bright blue and opened up to revile the alicorn prince back in his pony form. His eye glowed white the sudden addition of magic flowing through him. Chrysalis look in fear and awe. Ash then smiled and pointed his horn at the changelings ready to fire.

"Hello boys! I'm BACKK!" and he blasted the changelings threw the castle, outside and straight to the comet that came into view. The magic hit the comet and made a sonic rainboom but a white beam of magic came back and engulfed Ash.

"WOWWWW!" he cried out and as soon it began it ended. Everypony ran over to him to see if he was alright.

"Ash speak to me?" cried Twilight cradling his head. He opened his eyes; they were still white and he stood up and looked up into the sky. Ash then made a huge aura sphere and lunched it into the air. He collapsed back to the ground. Everypony looked up to see the aura sphere exploded and little white lights flew everywhere.

"What in Equestria was that?" asked Rarity

"It was Awesome!" cheered Rainbow Dash

"It was out of this world." agreed Pinkie Pie

"It was painful" moaned Ash

Everypony turned to see Ash get back on his hooves. But they all tackled him back to the ground with hugs, tears and squeals. Ash laughed and hugged them back saying thank you over and over.

Celestia got back up and recomposed herself. "Lets all go home" and everypony agreed and started the journy back home with their favorite colt beside them.

next up 'Discord reformed'


	9. Chapter 9

Discord Reformed

I know you been wanting a Discord story so here it is. Also please vote on my poll in my profile.

like and Review

It had been a moon since Ash was rescued from the Changelings. Celestia had Ash looked over when they returned to Canterlot. Upon examining him the doctors found that the magic from the comet had traveled into Ash's body increasing his alicorn magic three times over. With this news Celestia began to think over on how to track other dark magic but found little to work with.

'How do we protect our citizens if we can't see our enemy coming' she thought but a saying flew into her head. 'Fight fire with fire'

"It's risky but if they can do it can we will have a new alley to help us." she said out load. She lifts a quill and paper and starts to write.

A day later Twilight, Ash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Spike were waiting for the princess to arrive.

Pinkie Pie was excited "I love it when Princess Celestia comes to Ponyville! I got my hooves shined just like Rarity for the occasion. Ya like?"

Rarity nodded sipping her ice tea "I certainly do!"

Twilight was a little worried for the princess was late "I'm surprised she's not here yet."

Spike sighed "I wonder what's taking so long?"

Ash smiled at the baby dragon "Don't worry Spike Celes is on her way. I can scene her coming"

Twilight was wondering where the rest of their friends were at "And where are Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy?"

Rarity answered her question "Fluttershy's detained helping Applejack with a mishap at Sweet Apple Acres. They'll be along."

"And Rainbow Dash is clearing up some cloud cover on the other side of town" Ash explained

Spike was still wonder about the princess' delay "But, I still don't get why the Princess would be so late."

Twilight had a thought "She's bringing an important visitor. That could be part of it."

"A visitor who's important and slow." snickered Ash

Rarity gasped "Maybe its somepony so terribly important, she still had many more terribly important things to do before she got here."

They all laughed at their little jokes. Spike turned his attention back to the sky and noticed Celestia and a familiar statue.

Spike gasped "Maybe the visitor has a deer antler, a goat leg, a bat wing, and a snake tail!"

Twilight laughed thinking it was a joke "Yeah, right. That's Discord."

Rarity scoffed "Why in the wide, wide world of Equestria would Princess Celestia bring along someone like that?"

Spike squeaked "M-m-maybe you should ask... her!" He pointed to where he was looking.

Rarity was taking back "Huh?"

They all looked up to see Princess Celestia coming and in another carriage the statue of Discord was being carried. Let's just say that there was some jaw dropping shocked faces.

Twilight step towards her teacher "With all due respect, Princess Celestia, how could you bring Discord here?!" she yelled out "[clears throat] your majesty."

Princess Celestia nodded in understanding "I'm fully aware that the last time Discord was here, he created serious havoc."

Ash flew just above them "If by "serious havoc" you mean "turning Ponyville into the chaos capital of the world"

Rarity continued "...and tricking us all into being the opposite of our true selves..."

Pinkie Pie finished up "And making yummy delicious chocolate milk rain all over the place without a single dollop of whipped cream to go with it anywhere in sight! Not a single dollop!"

Everypony looked at her and sweat dropped.

Princess Celestia laughed lightly "Yes, I understand. But I have use for Discord's magic if it can be reformed to serve good instead of evil. This is why I've brought Discord here, because I believe that you are the ponies who can help him do just that."

Spike flipped "This will never work! This is a disaster! How will we ever control him?! We're doomed!"

Princess Celestia glared at the worried dragon but smile back at the others "Need I remind you that you are the ponies who turned him back into stone like this in the first place?"

Twilight did understand the princess' logic "I suppose we can just use the Elements of Harmony against him again if it gets out of hand."

Spike wanted to get as far away from Discord as possible "Uh, w-w-we probably need a volunteer to run away from here right away to get them. I'll do it!"

"No need, Spike. I have them right here, and I've cast a spell so Discord can't take them and hide them again." the princess said lifting a chest and setting it in front of them "Now where is Fluttershy? I believe she may know best how to begin reforming Discord."

Ash did a double take "Fluttershy? Really?"

Over near Sweet Apple Acres Applejack and Fluttershy were talking to the beavers over a dam issue.

[beaver chittering]

Applejack was getting annoyed "What's he goin' on about now?"

Fluttershy smiled kindly "Good news. Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth has agreed to take his dam apart and move it."

Applejack was pleaded "Well, it's about time. My apple trees are so waterlogged; I can practically hear 'em gargle!" The trees were flooded up to their trunks and made it very hard for the Apple family to pick their apples.

[beaver loudly complaining]

Fluttershy made a coughing noise "But he says first you'll have to apologize for calling him 'a nuisance'."

Applejack got mad "Apologize? He's lucky I didn't call him a varmint!"

[beaver loudly complaining]

Fluttershy gasps "Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth! Such language!"

Applejack sighed deeply and nodded "Fine, fine. I apologize."

The beaver blew a raspberry at the pony. Applejack growled lowly. But the beavers pulled the key log and made the dam fall apart and all the water traveled back into the river.

Applejack sighed again "Thanks, Fluttershy. Don't know what I would've done without you."

Fluttershy smiled "Glad I could help."

Then Rainbow Dash swooped in "Hey, slackers! Double time it on over to Ponyville, would ya?! We're all waiting on you!"

As the all gathered round the Princess informed Fluttershy on her plan "I realize that this is a tall order, but I wouldn't ask if I weren't confident you could get him to use magic obediently of his own free will."

Fluttershy was nerves "And... you really think I'll know best how to do that?"

Princess Celestia nodded "I do. Now, I must return to Canterlot for Equestria's royal summit and Ash you will be not be required to come with but if you want you can come."

Ash smiled at his oldest sister "Thank you Celes but I want to help my friends out here but I will come with you another time."

Celestia smiled back "OK then, You may release Discord when ready." And with that she took to the sky in her carriage and waved back before returning to Canterlot.

Now everpony circled Discord with each of their elements on them. Twilight looked to see if everypony was ready "Okay, ponies, guess it's time to get started. Let's just hope this releasing spell works."

She pointed her horn at the statue and fired

The magical warbling and the rock began cracking. "Poof"

Discord screamed but yawned "Oh! Ooh! Ooooh! Well, it's about time somepony got me out of that prison block. What a relief! [snaps fingers]"

A brach where a bird landed snapped and pulled the bird down with it.

Twilight gasped "What do you think you're doing?!"

Discord yawned "Nnnnnnnnngh– Why, stretching, of course. When you're a creature of chaos, stone bodysuits aren't your typical go-to fashion choice. Nnngh... [snaps fingers]"

A bunny was turned into a discorded bunny [screeches]

Pinkie Pie gasped "Make that bunny cute again! Now!"

Discord laughed "Oh... [sniggers] He's adorable the way he is."

Discord disappeared and reappeared behind Twilight "You know what else is adorable? You ponies truly believe that you can reform me, and that you're putting your faith in this one here to make it happen. Makes me wanna pinch your little horsey cheeks..." as he pinched Twilight but tried to take her crown.

Next think Discord knew his arms and legs were bound and he flopped to the floor.[Coo Coo] His eyes rolled around in his head, he shook his head and peered up at a rather ticked of Alicorn.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." warned Ash

Discord snickered "But I wouldn't dream of hurting you girlfriend Princy-boy

Twilight and Ash blushed "How'd you know about that?!"

Discord sighed getting out of the aura bonds "Being turned to stone doesn't keep me from hearing every word Celestia says. Although I admit it makes rolling my eyes a challenge."

Twilight yanked on Discord's ear "Well, unless you want us to turn you back to stone, you'll zap those animals back the way they were, pronto!"

Discord scoffed "Oh, you wouldn't dare turn me back to stone and risk disappointing your precious princess."

Ash floated on Discords left side and gave a 'really' look "Wanna bet"

Rainbow Dash came up on his right "Yea! Try us, 'Dip-cord'!"

Fluttershy glared at the misshaped creature "You think you can treat poor defenseless animals like that and get away with it?!"

Rainbow Dash was impressed by Fluttershy's actions "You go, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy got up in his face "You'd best watch your step, buster, or I'll give you... the Stare!"

Discord cowered sarcastically "The Stare? Oh no, please, not that! Anything but your disapproving eyeballs! [laughs]"

Fluttershy anger grew as Discord laughed so she focused on her 'Stare' and Discord flinched

"Oh no! No no no, stop! No, no! [strangled noises] I can't! Stop! I can't take it anymore! I'll do whatever you say! Because... [laughs] You are hilarious! [laughs]" cried Discord as he laughed and rolled on the floor.

Twilight stood in front of him "If it turns out we need to use our elements against you, I'm sure we can convince Princess Celestia it was for a good reason!"

Now everypony surrounded Discord. Discord didn't want to be turned back into stone so he would play along for the time being.

"Mmm... I suppose that's correct. [snaps fingers]" And all the creatures turned back into their original forms but Discord snapped his fingers on tail and did something to the beavers. the beavers chattering and ran off.

Discord smiled at you readers, and whispered under his breath "Oopsie! [normally] Well, it looks like I know where I'll be crashing while I'm being 'reformed'... With you, Fluttershy. [laughs]"

Fluttershy cringed "Oh, dear.P

Back at Fluttershy's cottage Fluttershy was discussing on how to treat Discord

"He may be horrible, but that doesn't mean we have to act the same way. We should at least try to be hospitable. [to Angel] You don't mind giving up your favorite spot on the couch, do you, Angel Bunny?"

But Angel Bunny didnt like this idea [angry squeaking] and jumped on Discord's belly. He pushed the bunny off of him. Fluttershy went to check on Angel but Discord pulled her in a side hug.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Fluttershy, for your concern. If only your pony friends could be as considerate..."

Then came a rapping at the door. Fluttershy opened to find her friends waiting outside. They all warned Discord not to mess with Fluttershy or else. Discord promised but 'accidentally' hit a lamp.

Discord snickered "Oops. [snaps fingers] There, all better. [cracks tail like a whip] He made the lamp look like him.

Applejack covered her eyes "I can't watch..."

Rainbow Dash turned to leave "We'll be outside."

Twilight went over to Fluttershy "You sure you're okay with this?"

Fluttershy nodded "I know it's not gonna be easy, but Princess Celestia's counting on me. And... I think I actually know what to do."

Twilight was shocked "You do?"

Angel Bunny was angrily squeaking under Fluttershy.

"I think the key is to befriend him. Being kind to him and letting him be my house guest is probably the best way to do that."

Twilight was still a worried "And you really think that'll work?"

Fluttershy shrugged "I think it's worth a try."

Twilight sighed in defeat "Okay, but if you need us, all you need to do is whisper "help", and we'll be back here with our elements." She turned to Discord "So watch that goat-legged step of yours, pal!"

Discord faked shocked face "Wh-what?! Look at me! I'm practically reformed already."

They went back inside and closed the door. Every-other pony was still worried about Discord.

"She's really alright with him staying there?" asked Rarity

Twilight nodded "That's what she said."

Rainbow Dash spoke up "Personally, I think we should come up with a backup plan, in case this whole 'befriending' business doesn't work out."

Rarity agreed "Rainbow Dash is right. This is Discord we are talking about, girls. It wouldn't be a bad idea to have another trick up our sleeves."

Twilight thought up a plan and smiled "And I think I know just the trick."

Back inside the Cottage Fluttershy was fixing up her animals food before leaving.

"Discord? Oh, there you are. Listen, Discord, I just want to make sure you know that if there's anything I can do to– uh, umm, are you eating... paper?" she asked a little freaked.

Discord swallowed the pages"[gulp] Am I? Huh, how odd of me. [chews]"

Fluttershy shook it off "Well, um... I'm just heading out, so you just make yourself at home while I'm gone."

Discord waved "Buh-bye, have a nice time! Everything is fine here. Bye bye... Bye bye..."

He shut the door and evilly chucked, towering over Angel.

"You like carrots, Angel? I'm playing your owner for a fool! [laughs] How d'ya like them carrots?"

Angel screamed as Discord snaps his fingers.

Back at Twilight's, Ash, Spike and Twilight were flipping through many spell books trying to find a reforming spell

[pages turning]

Twilight hit a dead end "That's weird. The spell I had in mind isn't in here. Spike, where are the other books I asked you to pull?"

Spike came down the stairs "Right here, Twilight."

Twilight continued to search for the spell "I really want to have a reforming spell up and running pronto."

Spike had a question "But what if he makes the Elements of Harmony disappear like he did last time?"

Twilight smiled "Princess Celestia cast a spell protecting them, remember?" her smile dropped "Uh-oh."

[the books thudding to the floor]

Ash looked up from his set of books "What's wrong?"

Twilight began to panic "Princess Celestia didn't cast a spell protecting our books! Everywhere I thought I'd find the reforming spell... [gasps]"

Fluttershy looked around as her home floated and spun around in the air.

Discord continued to eat the pages "Are you sure this isn't overdoing it? You said to make myself at home while you were gone, but I wouldn't want to overstep my bounds."

Fluttershy wanted to say yes but knew she had to keep trying "Nngh... I did say that, so... if this makes you more comfortable... by all means, please feel free."

Discord reclined back "Oh. Well, it does, very much so. You're so very kind, my dear Fluttershy. I always knew that you were the understanding one, not like those nasty friends of yours.

Fluttershy gasped "My friends aren't nasty!"

Discord scoffed "Well, of course you'd say that. It just goes to show how understanding you truly are. You know, I think Princess Celestia is right when she singled you out as the one who could reform me. You're off to such a good start, I'm seriously considering actually being reformed."

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy, can you hear me?"

Fluttershy recognized the voice "Goodness! I hear Twilight!"

Outside Twilight, Ash and Spike gazed up at the floating house

"Fluttershy, what's going on? Are you okay?!" asked Ash

Fluttershy nodded softly "We're fine. Everything's going great. Isn't it, Angel?"

Angel chitters dizzily and fainted.

Twilight knew otherwise "We've come to get you away from Discord! He's just terrible and, from the looks of it, completely out of control!"

Fluttershy waved her hoof in a 'its ok' fasion "Oh, but you're wrong! We're making great progress!"

Twilight, Ash, and Spike in shook "Seriously?!"

Fluttershy nodded kindly "I'm earning his trust by giving him a little space to be himself."

Ash spoke up "Hate to break it to ya, but he used that "space to be himself" to tear out all the reforming spells from the library!"

Fluttershy now understood the weird behavior "That does explain the paper eating..."

Twilight snapped "He ate them?! Ugggghhhh!"

"Easy! Twilight. easy.." cooed Ash

Fluttershy still had confedence in her abilities "But we aren't gonna need a spell. He's already really considering being reformed! He said so."

Spike glared at her "And you believed him?"

Fluttershy stood firm "If I'm going to be his friend, I have to start by giving him the benefit of the doubt! Tell you what. Bring all the ponies over for a dinner party this evening, and I'll bet his manners will have really improved by then. I'll even get him to put the cottage back on the ground first."

Twilight sighed in defeat "Alright. Dinner it is."

Later that day everypony slow made their way to Fluttershy's.

Rainbow Dash hated this idea "Ugh, I can't believe we're having a dinner party with Discord!"

Rarity nodded in agreement "This evening is sure to be a disaster. Glad I didn't bother wearing my fanciest outfit."

"But that is still a beautiful dress" questioned Ash

"It is still a dinner party and one must come in style" explained Rarity

Twilight turned to her friends "Fluttershy thinks this is the way to reform Discord and asked us to give it a chance."

They opened the door to revile a very clean dining table ready for dinner but the most shocking thing was Discord dressed up in a butlers outfit.

Discord smiled "Oh, our pony guests! [upper class voice] We're so delighted that you've come. Please, do come in."

Fluttershy was all excited "See what a beautiful job he did helping? Discord set the entire table himself. I'm so proud."

Discord reached for Twilight's crown "May I take your... [clears throat] hats, ladies?"

Twilight stepped back a little before he could grab the elements "Hang on to your elements, girls. It's gonna be a bumpy night."

Discord turned to Ash "My I take your crown my lord" he said oily

"No thank you Discord" replied Ash 'He planning something' he thought'

Fluttershy gathered her friends around the table "As you all know, Princess Celestia hoped we'd help Discord use his magic for good instead of evil."

Fluttershy turned to Pinkie Pie "Pinkie Pie, care for some gravy?"

Pinkie Pie nodded "You bet!"

Discord step in "Allow me."

His magic popped and the gravy boat turned into a animate gravy boat panting like a dog.

Pinkie Pie smiled "Oh, what a cute little gravy boat you are! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

Ash looked surprised by the control of the chaos creature.

But Rainbow Dash was a freaked "That's one creepy little gravy boat if you ask me.

Fluttershy: Oh, come on now, Dashie. You're not even giving this a chance."

The gravy boat barked angrily and poured some gravy on her lap.

"Hey! That's hot!"

Discord chuckled to himself "Whoops! I'm so sorry!"

Rainbow Dash was mad now "He did that on purpose!"

Discord shrugged innocently "Oh, well, I don't know about that. Mistakes happen. Oh, look, everypony, dancing candles!"

The candles danced a little gig and Ash and Spike thought of it was a neat trick. But Rainbow Dash blew them out and landed on the table.

"I'm not falling for that! Discord's just trying to distract us from–" but the candle floated up and starting to poke her. Rainbow Dash grunts from the pokes "Hey! Knock it off! I suppose that's another 'mistake'?"

Discord glared at the pegasus "No, I think you just made them mad."

Ash was feeling that this was a part of some plan of Discord's "There's something fishy going on."

A fish platter with some soup jumped at Ash and squirts some soup at him.

Fluttershy turned to their host "Discord?"

Discord was insulted "Well, it's hardly my fault if the soup tureen finds the term 'something fishy' to be offensive."

The fish turned at Rarity "Not the dress! Not the dress!" Poor Rarity, she was hit.

Applejack had enough and jumped on top of the tureen "That tureen's only doin' what you're makin' it do!"

Fluttershy tried to keep the party afloat "Now let's not jump to any conclusions."

But Rainbow Dash had enough "Fluttershy! Can't you see what he's doing? He's playing innocent with you so you'll never agree to use the Elements of Harmony against him!"

Discord felt insulted (Not really) "Oh, well, that's a bit harsh, isn't it?"

Rainbow Dash pointed to him "You see what I'm saying, right, Fluttershy? Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy got a little upset "You know what I see? I see that Discord's far from perfect, but I also see none of you giving him a chance!"

Everypony continued to complain.

Rainbow Dash suddenly burst out "What's gotten into you?! Why do you keep cutting him so much slack?"

Fluttershy flew next to Discord "Because that's what friends do."

Discord was taken back "We're friends?"

Fluttershy nodded kindly "Why, of course! I can't remember my house ever being this lively before you came along."

Discord felt something warm forming in his heart for a moment "Oh... Well, I've... never really had a friend before."

Fluttershy brightened "Well, now you do!"

Ash noticed that Discord's wild aura had soften and started to change as a light formed in his soul.

'Wow this might work out after all.' thought Ash and smiled at himself.

Then the window open to revile Angel chattering worriedly.

Fluttershy flew over to her pet "Now is not a good time, Angel. We're having a dinner party."

Applejack had a thought "Hold up! I-I think he's tryin' to tell us somethin'!"

Angel quickly explained to them through motions and pointing. She describe that Sweet Apple Arcs was flooded.

Rainbow Dash found a cause to point the hoof at Discord "Flooding at Sweet Apple Acres! And we all know who's behind that now, don't we?!"

Discord sheepishly smiled "Who, me?"

Rainbow Dash and the rest of the company turned to head over there "Oh, give it a rest! What do you think of your 'friend' now, Fluttershy?"

At the apple farm the flood was up to the tops of the trees and Apple Bloom was splashing trying to get out of the water.

Applejack was shocked "I've never seen the floodin' this bad! They've built dams 'round here before, but never like this! What's goin' on?"

The beavers were chittering angrily as Fluttershy tried to talk to them.

Fluttershy gasped "Such language! [sighs] It's no use. They won't listen to a word I say!"

Rainbow Dash tried to convince Fluttershy again "You see Discord's behind all this, right?"

Fluttershy grew made "Oh, of course I do! Do you all think I'm a silly, gullible fool?"

Rarity looked down ashamed "Only in the sense of being silly and gullible..."

Pinkie Pie simultaneously "Um, well..."

Applejack simultaneously "Uh... uh, no, not exactly..."

Fluttershy sighed "I've just been trying to gain his friendship any way I can, so he'd come to trust and listen to me!"

Discord then came out from the water on Jet Ski "Hey there, Fluttershy, you want a turn? The water's great!"

Fluttershy took a deep breath "Time to see if it worked."

Discord got out of the water "Fluttershy, oh, there you are. A sight for sore eyes."

Fluttershy came over to him "As you can see, there's a big mess down here at Sweet Apple Acres."

Discord nodded "Oh, yes. Awful business, that. Mm."

Fluttershy continued "It is awful. This is Applejack's home, and it's being destroyed by innocent creatures who would never be acting this way if it weren't for your reckless behavior. You need to fix this."

Discord smiled coldly "Oh, yes, very well, I will fix it. I only ask one thing in return."

Fluttershy gulped "Yes?"

Discord smiled on "I ask that you never use your Element of Harmony against me. As a sign of our friendship."

Everypony was shocked but kind of saw it coming.

Fluttershy knew that this might be the only way to get through to him "I will never use my Element of Harmony against you."

Discord jumped for joy "Excellent!" He snapped his fingers and the whole area went white. When everypony open their eyes to see that the flood had turned to ice.

"There, much better! I do prefer ice skating to water skiing! Don't you? [humming]

[nonexistent crowd cheering]" he called out.

Fluttershy was pissed "Discord! That's not fixing it! Why, I oughta..." and she turned and started to walk away.

Discord called out to her "Where are you going? What's wrong, pal?"

Fluttershy yelled at him "Don't call me your pal!"

Discord pushed it aside "Oh, pfft, come skating with me, and we'll let bygones be bygones."

Spike tossed Fluttershy her element of harmony "Here you go, Fluttershy! Game on!"

Ash and every pony surrounded him "He fixes this or he goes back to being stone! Princess Celestia will understand!" he told her.

[suspenseful pause]

Fluttershy knew that Discord was getting out of control but a promise is still a promise "I made a promise not to use my element against him, and I'm going to keep it."

Pinkie Pie gasps plus Applejack and Rainbow Dash groaned. Ash face hoofed "The pain of honoring a promise.

Discord laughed "Hahah! You see? She wants to have fun with me because we're friends. She can't use the elements against me because we're friends. I'm free forever! [laughs]"

Fluttershy growls in anger and frustration "Not. Your. Friend!"

Discord scoffed but it hurt a little but didn't show it "Who cares? I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. I'm Discord, the master of chaos! You think you can boss Discord around? You think I'm just going to turn all this back because you say so? Because if I don't, I'll lose the one friend I ever had?"

He stopped and lost his smile. He put two and two together to find that he didn't want to lose sis first and only friend. [pause] "Oh. Oh. Well played, Fluttershy. Well played."

He used his magic to clear way the ice and returns the beavers back to themselves. Every pony cheered for Fluttershy for her victory.

Discord came up to them "I liked it better my way, but... I guess when you're friends; you can't always have things exactly your way all the time, eh?"

Later that day Princess Celestia returned to Ponyville to see their work. Discord walked up to her and bowed.

"Yes, Princess, I'm ready to use my magic for good instead of evil. [Under his breath] Most of the time." he stated

Princess Celestia was pleased by the transformation "Congratulations on your success, ponies. I definitely sense a big change in Discord. [to Twilight] I'll leave the Elements of Harmony with you, Twilight. Just in case."

Twilight nodded and turned back to Discord and Fluttershy "You were right when you said Fluttershy would be the one to find the way to reform Discord. By treating Discord as a friend, she got him to realize that friendship was actually important to him. And something that, once he had, he didn't want to lose."

Fluttershy nudged him in the back "Go on. Say it..."

Discord groaned slightly "Alright. [quickly] Friendship is magic."

Fluttershy went and held his lion paw "See? He can be a real sweetheart once you get to know him."

Everypony looked away a little unsure what to say. Then Discord had a sudden thought.

"Where will I live then?" Discord asked. Before Fluttershy could answer "Discord can stay at my place if he wants" everypony turned to see Ash smiling.

"Are you sure you want that?" asked Twilight looking at Discord shocked face.

"Yes. Fluttershy showed me that everyone can have friendship if they have the courage to reach out to one another." explained Ash

Celestia smile at the wise words and Discord came up to him.

"Thank you Ash." and they shook hooves. 'He's really a nice guy' Discord thought. But suddenly he felt rather sinister glares. He glanced back to see Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike and Princess Celestia giving him a glare that read 'If we hear that you are messing with him. We will hunt you down till the ends of the earth.'

'Note to self don't mess with Ash or else wanting a death sentence'

The end

Finally a Discord episode.

Next up "The Pony Games"


	10. Chapter 10

_So sorry everyone's been a while since I posted. And things of been coming up lately and I just been quite hard getting things together well here's the second the last chapter before this story ends so continue to review and post for me your ideas and reviews and don't forget to check out my pro folio for voting._

The Pony Games

Today the mane seven were heading out to the Crystail Empire to help Princess Cadence with preparations so show off the empire to be chosen to host the Equestrian Games. Everypoy was ready except for Twilight. Spike had agreed to wattch over their pests will they were away. (A quick side note Lucario is not Ash's pet. The falcon that Rainbow Dash had race to be her pet became Ash. And his name is Valiant.)

Twilight was still nerves on leaving Spike behind "You absolutely sure you can do this?"

Spike nodded "Of course. Wouldn't have agreed to it if I couldn't. Piece of cake. Speaking of cake, I got a little something I need to attend to." He put a chief's hat on and pulled out a cook book.

Twilight scowled "Yeah, like keeping an eye on a house full of critters."

Spike was slurping his lips then remembered Twilight was still there "Uh, yeah, uh, that was totally what I was talking about. Relax. Go to your welcoming thing in the Crystal Empire. Spike's got it all under control."

As soon as the door closes; noises of ruckus burst from the library. Twilight wanted to go back and see what happened but Rainbow Dash pulled on her tail.

Rainbow Dash was a little mad at her "Hurry up, Twilight! We can't miss our train!"  
On the platform the conductor was collecting tickets. Ash and the gang were all excited over the whole ordeal.

"Oh, this is gonna be a real treat. Princess Cadance said she'd never seen the Crystal Ponies so excited." said Applejack

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes "Duh! Of course they're excited. They're up for the Equestria Games. It's only the biggest sporting event in all of Equestria."

Rarity remembered a story Rainbow had told them before "Didn't Cloudsdale host the Equestria Games one year?"

Rainbow Dash sadly floated down to earth "No. Cloudsdale should have hosted the games one year. I'll never forget when we got the bad news."  
Flashback

Female announcer: The Equestria Games goes to... the city of Fillydelphia.  
Young Rainbow Dash: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

end flashback  
Rainbow Dash with new confidence "These Crystal Ponies lost a thousand years to an evil king's curse. They've had enough bad news. No way we're letting them experience the pain of losing out on these games."

Twilight agreed "Exactly. Princess Cadence is counting on us to do our part to convince the Games Inspector to choose the Crystal Empire. And we are not gonna let her down. Are we?"

Pinkie Pie fell on her knees and spread her arms out "NOOOOOOOOOOO! What? I was just answering Twilight's question." Everypony rolled their eyes.

As the train thundered down the line the mane seven was working on their cheer to wow the games inspector.

"Four, three, two, one! The Crystal Empire, that's the one!" cried everypony  
Pinkie Pie called through her megaphone "Okay, everypony, great job! Sounds like we're ready."

The friends cheered but Twilight wanted to make sure it was perfect "One more time from the top."

Everypony groaned

Rarity was proud on their performance "Oh, please! I think that was perfect."

"Twilight we been working on this cheer for a week. I think we can pull it off with ease." explained Ash

Twilight shook her head "We need to impress the games inspector and we cant have any mistakes."

Applejack took a deep sigh "But we've run this, like, twelve times already. I think we've got it.p

Twilight explained her reasoning "Cadence said the Games Inspector really puts folks through the wringer on her visits. There's no margin for error here. And this time we need to practice the steps.

"On a train car?" Applejack said in a 'really' tone. Even thought they had a private car of their own, a gift from Ash. It still wasn't big enough to preform their act.

Rainbow Dash flew above them "You heard the pony! On your hooves!"

Man seven groaned but started over "Two, four, six, eight– [screams]"  
[brakes squealing]  
[crash]

Train Conductor came from the back of the car "Crystal Empire, your highness! Watch your step leaving the train!"

Everypony groaned from the pain of falling. Ash now on the bottem took a deep breathe  
"Probably should've watched our step while we were still on it, too."

Now the crystal ponies were hard at work polishing and cleaning the empire to make an impression. The mane seven made their way to the castle.

Pinkie Pie was impressed "Wow! The Crystal Empire looks crystallier than ever!"

Applejack nodded "They must have everypony in the Empire out sprucing it up!"

Twilight agreed "This must be why we were asked to handle the welcome committee routine."

In a spa across the empire Princess Cadence was waiting for them.

Twilight opened to door "We're here."

Princess Cadence giggled "There are my friends"

Twilight and Cadence did their greet "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake! [giggling]"

Rarity was in awe by the many spa treatments "Oh, my. This is spectacular. Please, everypony, stand back! I need air!"

Princess Cadence turned back to her other guest "Go ahead and try whatever you like. It's all complimentary for the welcome committee."

Rarity was in heaven "Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

Princess Cadance lead Twilight and Ash to a mud bath "That over there is a crystal mud bath, which relaxes your body and rejuvenates your coat. Now, I realize it can be kind of strange to climb into mud, but if you'll just give it a chance, I'm sure–" but PinkiePie dived bombed the tub.

Pinkie Pie cried out in joy "Woo-hoo!"

Twilight face hoofed "Pinkie, no!p

Pinkie Pie was laughing "Ahh, so relaxing!"

Twilight wasnt at all pleads "Pinkie Pie! Honestly!" Then Cadence came up beside her and showed her to relax.  
Princess Cadance: [breathes in]  
Twilight Sparkle: [breathes in]  
Princess Cadance: [breathes out]  
Twilight Sparkle: [breathes out]

Princess Cadance then came up beside Ash "Are you taking good care of my sister in law Ashton" she said in a hushed whisper. Ash knew the bond that Cadence had with Twilight so he knew this was coming from.

"On life or death I will protect her with my life" he whispered back. She stared hard at him and found no lie in his words. She smile "Good" and she went to her chair to get her hair done. "Go ahead, have a good time while I get my ceremonial headdress done."

This caught Rarity's attention "Ceremonial... headdress?"

Princess Cadance nodded "When meeting with important guests, it was tradition for rulers of the Crystal Empire to weave crystals into their manes in a very specific way. The Games Inspector is known for doing her homework. She'll certainly be expecting my look to reflect the importance of her visit."

Then the door opens and Quicksilver the crystal mail pony came in.

Quicksilver panted a little "Princess, if I may have a word... I-I have two pieces of news for you. First, your mane stylist has the flu and won't be able to make it for fear of you catching it, too."

Princess Cadence was a little surprised "Oh. Well... I hope she's better soon. Do any of the other stylists here know how to do the traditional royal ceremonial headdress?"

The other Crystal Ponies sad to say did not "Um... well... uh... (No.)"

Princess Cadence was a little nerves "Oh. [breaths in] [breaths out] Just a... small detail."

But Rainbow Dash didn't want this to hinder the chances of getting chosen. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're trying to land the Equestria Games here. There is no such thing as a small detail!"

Ash gave her a cold glare "Rainbow Dash! Please let's not this interview go to our heads."

Rarity stepped up "I suppose... I could give it a shot."

Princess Cadence was pleased "Oh, Rarity, you would do that for me?"

Rainbow Dash perked up "Way to step it up, Rare!"

Ash pulled Rainbow back down and scolded her.

"Rainbow Dash. You need to settle down. Adding more pressure on everypony won't help in the least."

Rainbow felt a little ashamed "Sorry" she said. But Ash smiled and gave her a hoof sandwich.

"It's fine to be excited over something but getting to the point where you are pestering others then it becomes a problem. So try to tone it down a notch."  
Rainbow Dash smile and promised to try.

Back to Cadence, she had lifted a chest to revile a large scroll.  
Princess Cadance: Fortunately, I have all the precise instructions right here.  
The paper unfurled. It was so big it could have been a tapestry.

Rarity looked very intimidated "Oh, my!"

Princess Cadence came up beside her "You sure you're up to this?"

Rarity nodded "Working on the hair of royalty on such an auspicious occasion is the opportunity of a lifetime! I will give it everything I've got!"

Twilight smiled "See? No worries!"

Rarity looked back at the scroll "Besides, the Games Inspector isn't expected for several hours. I'll have plenty of time to figure out exactly how to... do... this..." It had a lot of steps.

Princess Cadence smiled Oh, Rarity, that's wonderful! [to Crystal Pony Messenger] You said you had a second bit of news?"

Quicksilver started to sweat "Yes, quite. The Games Inspector, Ms. Harshwhinny, will be arriving on the... next train."

There was a large gasp.

Rainbow Dash flew in "What!? You couldn't have told her that news first!? That's fifteen minutes from now!"

Fluttershy started to panic "Oh, my goodness!"

Twilight took a deep breathe [breathes in] [breathes out] How long before Cadance is ready?"

Rarity looked over the notes "Hmmmm... I'm sure to find some shortcuts."

Twilight continued "Can you have her back at the castle when we're done?"

Rarity smiled "Done."

Now everypony headed out to find the games inspector "Okay, we'll be fine. Everypony, just be on the look out for the pony with the flower print luggage." said Twilight

Pinkie Pie smile "Easy peasy, pudding in the freezy!"

Twilight continued with her plan "We bring the Games Inspector back to the castle, put on our big welcome committee how-do-you-do and then..."

Pinkie Pie interrupted "Put the pudding out to thaw before you eat it or you'll crack a tooth?"

Rainbow Dash signed "I'll just ignore that. We need to remember that the Games Inspector arriving early is probably part of a plan to psych us out."

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight

Rainbow Dash continued "You said it yourself. She's got a rep for trying to catch hosts off-guard, just to see if we can handle the kind of massive pressure that comes with hosting the Equestria Games."

Fluttershy started to flip "Oh, no... We're gonna blow it..."

Rainbow Dash remained positive "Not if we always stay one step ahead and don't fall for any of her mind games. Anything she throws at us, we just need to remember she's testing us and roll with it."

Ash had a thought "I will head back to the castle and make sure the palace is ready for her arrival."

The others nodded as Ash flew off to the castle. As the train rolled into the station the five friends looked for the inspector. Soon enough they found a pony with flowers printed on her bag.  
Rainbow Dash came up beside her "Excuse me, ma'am?"

Ms. Peachbottom turned with a stern look "Yes, what is it?"

Fluttershy felt very nervous "Oh, no!" she squeaked

Twilight walk up beside her "Be cool. [to Ms. Peachbottom] Well, I know you're not expecting us, but we're here to personally welcome you to the Crystal Empire."

Ms. Peachbottom was surprised "The whole lot of you came to do that?"

Twilight was a little taken-back "Uh, well, um... yes!"

Ms. Peachbottom stared for a moment and beamed "Well, darn tootin', ain't that the cat's meow! Y'all didn't need to do that. Why, I hardly expected anything like this."

Applejack relaxed a bit "Whew! The Princess wouldn't have had it any other way."

Ms. Peachbottom was surprised by the royal welcome "The Princess? Princess Cadence?"

Twilight nodded "None other!"

Ms. Peachbottom smile grew wider "Well, tie me up and throw me down! This just keeps gettin' better and better!"

Fluttershy finally relaxed andflewoverto the 'inspector' "Can we help you with your bags?"

Ms. Peachbottom nodded "Don't mind if ya do!"

Fluttershy smiled back "Ooh, I love flower print!" She tried to lift but the bag was heavier than it looked "Sorry."

Pinkie Pie took over the roll as tour guide "Our first stop is the castle, where we got a big razzamatazzy welcome planned for you!"

Ms. Peachbottom was thrilled "The castle? Are you kidding?! Hot-diggety-dawg!"

And the party made their way to the castle. Twilight whispered back to her friends "See that? We just gotta roll with it until the Princess gets there and we'll be just fine."  
But back at the station Ms. Harshwhinny was waiting for her welcoming committee and she wasn't very happy on waiting.  
[drilling noise]  
[stretching noises]  
Princess Cadence was still getting her hair ready "So, uh... how's it going so far?"  
Rarity was getting all wound up "Oh, I'm so sorry... It's just... oh so complicated. [laughs nervously] I can fix it!"

Cadence was spooked "Fix what?!"

Rarity lifted a small mirror "Well, I-I was looking for shortcuts and I thought step twelve was optional! But it's not!"

Hair is not ready.  
Ms. Peachbottom whistled at the castle's interior "My golly, the crystal castle! [gasps] Why, I've seen pictures, but I never expected to see it with my very own eyes! [gulps] From the inside..." her vertigo was kicking in.

Fluttershy smiled "Oh, my gosh, she's so nice!"

But Rainbow Dash wasn't buying it "You're letting her lull you into a false sense of confidence. Watch that. It's all part of the game."

Then Ash walked into the room and Ms. Peachbottom flipped to see the prince.

"Good Afternoon ma'am" cooed Ash "I welcome you to the Crystal Empire and hope your stay here will be confutable."

Ms. Peachbottom zoomed up to the Alicorn "Oh, my, I'm so excited. I never meet a Prince before." she slowly move a little closer "You are quite the stud and might I add handsome" she winked at Ash who blushed lightly. The other ponies glanced at Twilight who had one rather pissed off look.

Twilight tried to push her emotions down and turned back to the 'inspector' "Please, have a seat, won't you?"

Ms. Peachbottom snapped out of her dream and felt her legs tense up "Mind if I take a quick run outside first? It was an awfully long train ride and my legs could use a stretch."

Twilight didn't know why she wanted that "Oh, well... we were just about to start."

But Ms. Peachbottom nodded "Oh! Never you mind. You go on ahead. I'm listening."

Rainbow Dash snickered "She was probably testing us to see if we could remain in control of a complex situation. Looks like we passed. Bump–"  
Fluttershy: –cha!" as the two hoof bump.

Twilight continued "We'd like to thank you for this opportunity to introduce you to this wonderful kingdom!"

Ms. Peachbottom smiled "Oh, why, the pleasure is all mine."

Twilight turned to her friends "And since we're not even from here ourselves, who better than us to let you know just how welcoming this place can be!"  
Main cast:  
Two, four, six, eight!  
Name a place that's really great!  
One, two, three, four!  
Keeps you coming back for more!  
Two, seven, nine, three!  
The place that we all wanna be!  
Four, three, two, one!  
The Crystal Empire, that's the one!  
Ms. Peachbottom was pleased and happy "Oooh, yeah! [whistles]"

Main cast: [panting]

Ms. Peachbottom smiled and signed "Ooh, I tell ya! I have traveled far and wide, but I have never, ever been welcomed anyplace in the fashion that y'all have done here today."

Twilight beamed "That's fantastic! Princess Cadance would be so glad to hear that!"

Ms. Peachbottom did feel weird that the princess could have know her "Honestly, I'm surprised she knows anything about me at all!"

[pause]  
Twilight shook her head "Of course she does! She's been looking forward to your visit for weeks!"

Ms. Peachbottom was thrilled "Oh, goody! Is she here?"

Panic

"Uh..." Twilight was nervous

Applejack came up behind her and in a hushed whisper "Where the heck is she anyway? Wasn't she supposed to be here by now?"

Now Ms. Peachbottom vertigo was kicking back in "Oh, that's all right. [gulps] Maybe I-I-I'll just take my little run outside now. [panting]"

Rainbow Dash needed her to stay in the castle "Or, if you like, we could give you a tour of the castle! That way you could be learning and stretching all at the same time!"

Ms. Peachbottom thought about it pOoh, a tour of the crystal castle... I'd love that a whole heap."

Ash pulled Rainbow to the side "Dash! We've hardly ever even been here before!"

"It's just another test! We gotta roll with it, remember?" she said

Pinkie Pie wanted to do the tour "Oooh! Lemme give the tour! I'lldoit, I'lldoit, letmeletmeletme!"

Twilight did her controlled breathing "[breathes in] [breathes out] Fine. You all start giving her the tour, and I'll go see what's keeping Cadence."

Now outside Ms. Harshwhinny was dragging her luggage down the street.  
"Oof!" she gasped

Twilight passed her with a smile "Hello there!"

Ms. Harshwhinny grumbled "Hello yourself. First hello of the day–"

[splash]

She was now soaking wet "Oof! [groans]"  
Twilight now humming her way came pack to the spa and found Rarity at the door.

Rarity gasped "W-What are you doing here?" Man she was in a mess.

"We finished the welcome committee song and we just wanted to introduce Ms. Harshwhinny to–" explained Twilight but Rarity cut her off.

"No, no! Princess Cadance isn't ready. Something's gone terribly wrong!"

"I need to speak to the Princess."

"You can't! You mustn't! She's in the middle of a delicate conditioning rinse that must go perfectly if there's to be any hope for her hair!"

"Come on, how bad can it be?"

"Imagine her mane turned into a porcupine."

"Ew."

"Please! I will bring her back from the brink of tragedy, but you have got to buy me some time! There's no other way!"  
And with that she slams the door shut.  
Back with Pinkie Pie and the others "So, you see this here? This, um, this is, um... a big, round room. It's known for its roundness and bigness. And did I mention that it's round?" describe Pinkie Pie.

Ms. Peachbottom wasnnt pleased on being in a small room "I think they call it a rotunda? A small, confining, rotunda..."

Pinkie Pie blew a raspberry "Whatever. Round is round, am I right?"

"Easy, Pinkie, let's play this safe! We got her in a good mood, so let's not do anything to ruin that." hushed Ash

Ms. Peachbottom was now needing to get a good run "You know... I love this sort of architecture. I-I-I detect a neo-Gothic inspiration in the design, yes?"

Pinkie Pie smiled "Hey! Look at me! [makes funny noises]"

Applejack shook her head and saw Twilight coming up the stairs "[sighs] And not a moment too soon. Where's Cadance? Please tell me she's right behind you."

Twilight shook her head "There's a bit of a problem with her headdress. How's it going here?"

Pinkie Pie continued to distract the 'inspector'.

"I, uh, hate to be a bother, but the legs are cramping up on me with all this standing around..." she explained

"Huh?" said Rainbow

"She's getting bored, and we have to buy Rarity some more time. explained Twilight "[breathes in] [breathes out] I'll see if Shining Armor can come help. Can't one of you other ponies take over in the meantime?"

Rainbow Dash smirked "I got this. Wanna stretch your legs, huh? Well, whatever you need, I'm sure we can provide. Let's just make our way to the castle's gymnasium. Our tour will now be headed... this way. And we're walking, and we're walking..."  
Twilight went to find her brother and the rest of the group continued the tour. Outside was a large tack course where Shinig Armor was training the other ponies.

Athletes: [indistinct conversations]

Shining Armor smiled "Twily!"

"Hello there! Shining Armor, you've gotta help me." asked Twilight

Shining Armor blew his whistle "Everything okay?"

"I left the other ponies behind giving the Games Inspector the worst castle tour ever."

"Come on, gang! Are we gonna gallop, or are we gonna trot!? [to Twilight] Castle tour, huh? I'm pretty sure I can give you a hoof with that. [to athletes] Let's move, move, move! [to Twilight] Everything's gonna be okay."

"I know, I'm not worried. I'm not worried... it worked!"

But Ms. Peachbottom burst through the doors "[gasping] I'm outside! [laughing] Feels so good to stretch the old legs!"

Shining Armor was shocked "Uh, what the–"

Rainbow Dash laughed nervously "Turns out the crystal castle doesn't have a gymnasium."

Shining Armor noticed that the 'Inspector was heading towards the other runners "Watch it!"  
[crash]

Ms. Peachbottom was all excited "Woo-hoo!"

Shining Armor wasn't pleased "Make her stop!"

Rainbow Dash swooped in "Wait, that's the Games Inspector! Let her do her thing."

Ms. Peachbottom continued to plow the field and knocking things over "Good. Oh, these hooves! I'm outside!"

Shining Armor was still confused "Why would she do that?"

"I have no idea, but that's why she's who's in charge of choosing who gets the Games, and we're not." Rainbow said

Ms. Peachbottom hit a bowl and it fell on her face covering her eyes "[muffled] Oh! Oh, get me outside!"

"Look out!" cried Shining Armor

[crash] She fled outside into the empire.

Ash faced hoofed "Yeah, okay, we need to stop her."  
Ms. Peachbottom: [muffled, hysterical yelps]

Now Fluttershy, Ash, and Rainbow Dash flew after her. "Where's she going in such a hurry?" asked Fluttershy

"I have no idea" replied Ash

Ms. Peachbottom: [muffled, hysterical yelps]

As they drew closer Rainbow Dash reached out to grab the bowl "Closer... closer... I think we've got her..."

But as soon as the bowl was lifted from her head Ms. Peachbottom stopped and the three flyers continued towards a glass dome.

"Yeaaaahhhhh!" they screamed.

[thud]  
[glass squeaking]

Rarity looked up from her work on the Princess 'I could have sworn I heard sometthing.'But she shrugged it off and went back to work.

"Hoo-eee! Oh, that felt good! Nothing like a great run to shake the cobwebs off these old bones." cheered Ms. Peachbottom

Rainbow Dash, Ash, and Fluttershy were all panting from their flight.

Ms. Peachbottom continued to praise the scenery "Hey there, speedy. Ah, these wide open spaces y'all got here remind me of home. This is great!"

Rainbow Dash only nodded "Oh! [pants] So you're [pants] enjoying your visit? [pants] Well, I'm so [pants] glad! [pants]"

"Oh, good golly, yes. I just love to travel and see new places. Such a beautiful spot you got here, too!" she went on as the rest of the group got up with them.

Shining Armor over heard her little theatrics "Why... thank you so much! I'm Shining Armor."

Ms. Peachbottom gasped "Another Prince!"

Twilight lifted Ash back to his hooves "You ok Ash?"she asked

"I'm fine" he smiled and nuzzled her. Shining Armor noticed this and to a deep breathe ' She growing up and she loves him. I will hod you to you word Ash. Take care of my LSFF (Little Sister Friend Forever)'

Rainbow Dash smiled and turned towards her friends "From the looks of things we are just locking up the games for the Crystal Empire is all. Ain't no thing."

Ms. Peachbottom stared at both Ash and Shining Armor "My, oh, my... I never met an princes before..."

Shining Armor chuckled lightly "I'm surprised. I'd think in your line of work you'd meet princes all the time."

Ms. Peachbottom laughed "Hardly. Just an ordinary wild mustang from Mustangia here to enjoy a little vay-cay. Never thought I'd also be meeting royalty to boot. [giggles]"

You could have heard a pin drop. Everypony was in shock or on the prink of panicing.

Twilight slowly came up to her "You... are Ms. Harshwhinny, the Equestria Games Inspector, aren't you?"  
Ash felt Ms Peachbottom's aura was confused. 'Oh no'

Ms. Peachbottom looked rather confused "Inspector what-now?"

Everyponies eyes contracted with fear and Rainbow Dash was the first to snap out of it "We got the wrong pony?!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I mean, YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" cried Pinkie Pie

Twilight began to loose it [panicked breathing]

They ran back to the station as fast as they could Applejack prayed that the inspector was still there "Oh, please still be here... Oh please, oh please, oh please..."

Twilight was trying to find a flowered luggage "There's got to be another pony with flower print luggage around here somewhere."

"Except that there isn't!" cried Rainbow Dash

Twilight started to panic "We've gotta find her before Cadence finds out what a mess we've made of things."

Ash gathered everypony to him "Okay, here's what we do. We split the Empire up into six sectors."

"Each of us search a sector." finished Fluttershy catching on

"Well... except for the spa. What's the point of checking there? That's where Cadence is. If Ms. Harshwhinny is there, well, then, game over, right?" explained Pinkie Pie.

There was a loud Gasped by everypony.  
Ms. Harshwhinny was in fact in the spa trying to relax from her day "Every city and empire wants to host the Equestria Games. So, I have to go through all the big phony-baloney song and dance, though of course, I'm never getting the real inside scoop."

Ms. Peachbottom who was next to her was excited about her stay "Oh, golly, I've been having a swell time since I got here. I'm actually thinking of extendin' my stay."

Ms. Harshwhinny glanced at her "And what exactly has made your visit so special?"  
Ms. Peachbottom smiled "Oohohohoooh, gosh, where to start?"

Now everypony was heading into the spa and peered in to see talk to Ms. Peachbottom and somehow didnt see Cadence.  
Rainbow Dash smiled "Oh, there she is! We're in luck! I don't think either of them knows yet that the other one's here!"

[bell rings]  
Rarity saw her friends come in and welcomed them with good news "Wonderful news, look! Princess Cadance, better than new!"

But Ms. Harshwhinny over heard "Princess Cadence? So, this is where you've been! I will have you know this is by far the worstwelcome I've had in all my years!"

Princess Cadence was surprised "I-I can't believe it... What was wrong with your welcome?"

Ms. Harshwhinny was still angry "There wasn't one!"

Princess Cadence wanted to know the truth "What is going on?" she said sternly

Rainbow Dash walked up to the princess "Princess, we gave our welcome to the wrong pony, left the right one waiting at the station, and completely ruined everything. When I was a little filly, I wanted so badly for Cloudsdale to win the Equestria Games. But it didn't happen. So I thought I could make up for that disappointment by helping the Crystal Empire win the chance to host the Games. But it looks like I ruined your chances instead."

But Ms. Peachbottom stepped in "Not so fast, speedy."

Ms. Harshwhinny smiled warmly "I just finished hearing about how this pony was just treated to the warmest, finest, most fabulous reception she ever had."

Ms. Peachbottom nodded "Darn tootin'!"

Ms. Harshwhinny continued "Courtesy of these fine ponies right here. Which, in my expert opinion, amounts to the first ever unvarnished, unrehearsed, and unbiased appraisal of a potential host of the Equestria Games. Which can only mean one thing..."

Later that day  
Princess Cadence made her speech through a microphone "The next host of the Equestria Games is... the Crystal Empire!"

[cheering]  
Rainbow Dash: We did it!

Princess Cadence [through microphone] Congratulations, Crystal Ponies!

Now the mane seven was boarding Ash's special for the return journey. Rainbow Dash sighed "You know, it feels good to help others get something you always wanted but never had. Almost as good as getting it yourself. Almost."

Twilight nodded "We'll still be able to come back here and watch the games when they're played."

Ash cheered "You're right. That'll rock!"  
[luggage collapsing]  
Fluttershy noticed the fallen luggage "Oh, my goodness."

Conductor called out "All aboard!"

As the train made it way back to Ponyville Rainbow Dash had a thought "Huh, bummer Spike had to miss out on all this. He woulda' had fun here."

Twilight smiled sleepily "I'm sure he's having a great time watching all the critters back at home."

"Think he's still got a handle on things?" chimed in Applejack  
Twilight Sparkle sighed "[breathes out] If he's staying calm and collected, I bet he's doing a terrific job as a leader."

[stomach growls]  
Ash turned his head as Twilight nuzzled up to him for a nap "Did you all hear that?"

Let's just say a dragon seven special animals and three Phillies were hiding right under their noses.

_Next up final chapter Magical Mystery Cure_


	11. Chapter 11

Mystery magical cure

Here it is the final chapter to season three! XD Now this chapter will have the same songs but with Ash included. Thank You all for reading my story and the reviews.

Twilight woke up with a bright smile on her face. "Today is going to be a great day."

Song

'Morning in Ponyville shimmers  
Morning in Ponyville shines  
And I know for absolute certain  
That everything is certainly fine  
There's the Mayor en route to her office  
There's the sofa clerk selling some quills  
Davenport: Morning, kid!  
[Twilight Sparkle]  
My Ponyville is so gentle and still  
Can things ever go wrong?  
I don't think that they will  
Morning in Ponyville shimmers  
Morning in Ponyville shines  
And I know for absolute certain  
That everything is certainly—  
[splash]'

Twilight was soaked and rather pissed "Rainbow Dash, that's not funny!" se yelled but saw Rarity with Rainbow Dash's cutie mark and trying to mange the weather.

Rarity sighed "Terribly sorry, darling. I'm afraid I'm... I'm not good with the thundery ones."

Twilight gasped "Something tells me everything is not going to be fine."

Twilight walked up to Rarity "What are you doing? What happened to your cutie mark?"

Rarity was confused "Whatever do you mean, Twilight? I'm simply doing what I've done since the day it first appeared. Does my sky look fabulous or what?"

But the ponies were complaining from the patches of cloud making it rain, snow, and sunny in a square pattern.

"Too last season?" she asked

"Where is Rainbow Dash? Why isn't she handling this?" asked Twilight clearly worried

Spike yawned "I still don't know what you had to wake me up for. I love sleeping in the rain."

Twilight was carrying Spike on her back heading to Fluttershy's cottage. "It's not about the weather, Spike. Rarity had Rainbow Dash's cutie mark and said this was Rainbow Dash's cottage. Something strange is going on... [knocks]"

[animal noises]  
Rainbow Dash opened the door "Hey, guys." in a solum tone

Twilight was frantic "Rainbow Dash! Why is Rarity doing your job?"

[crash]  
Twilight looked inside to see the animals trashing the house "And what in Equestria is going on in... here?"

[Rainbow Dash]  
"These animals don't listen, no, not one little bit  
They run around out of control and throw their hissy fits  
[cat hissing]  
It's up to me to stop them, 'cause plainly you can see  
It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me"

[Fluttershy]  
[blows balloon]  
I try to keep them laughing, put a smile upon their face  
But no matter what I try, it seems a bit of a disgrace  
[blows party horn]  
[laughter]  
I have to entertain them, it's there for all to see  
It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me"

[Pinkie Pie]  
I don't care much for pickin' fruit and plowin' fields ain't such a hoot  
No matter what I try, I cannot fix this busted water chute!  
I've got so many chores to do, it's no fun being me  
But it has to be my destiny, 'cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me

[Applejack]  
Royalty is not what it seems so much stuff to mange it's bursting at the seams

There's laws to pass and have to address the press

There so much to do I under some distress

All this royal duty is ready killing me

But got to be my destiny , but it's what my cutie mark is telling me

[Ash]

Look what I made I believe it's a gown

and all these patterns got all turned around

I got all these dresses to make and it's not a piece of cake

My destiny is not pretty, but it's what my cutie mark is telling me

[Rarity]  
I'm in love with weather patterns, but the others have concerns  
For I just gave them frostbite over top of their sunburns  
I have to keep on trying, for everyone can see

[Rarity and Rainbow Dash]  
It's got to be

[Fluttershy and Ash]  
It's got to be

[Pinkie Pie]  
My destiny

[Applejack]  
My destiny

[Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy]  
And it's what my cutie mark

[Ash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack]  
It's what my cutie mark

[Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Ash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack]  
Yes, it's what my cutie mark is telling me!

Twilight ran home and started searching for a letter she receive last night. "This is bad. This is very, very bad."

Spike was in a state of panic pWhat's going on? Why is this happening?!"

Twilight found the letter and turned to Spike "Last night when you were taking one of your seven-hour bubble baths, I got a special delivery from the princess."

Flashback

Twilight opened the letter

"'Dear Twilight Sparkle,  
The spell contained on the last page of this book is Star Swirl the Bearded's secret unfinished masterpiece. [gasps] Ooh! He was never able to get it right, and thus abandoned it. I believe you are the only pony who can understand and rewrite it. Princess Celestia'  
'From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled.' That doesn't make any sense. It doesn't even rhyme!"

Flashback ends

Twilight continued to explain "I cast the spell so I could find out what it was, but nothing seemed to happen. But now I know something did happen. The spell has changed the Elements of Harmony! That must be why their cutie marks are all wrong!"

Spike nodded and had a thought "So just cast a counter-spell to switch them back."

Twilight looked thought every book in her library "But there is no counter-spell!"

Spike had another idea "Why don't you just use that memory spell you used to fix everypony when Discord was here?"

Twilight sighed deeply "It's not their memories, Spike. It's their true selves that have been altered!"

"Zecora's cure for the cutie pox?" he asked hoping

Twilight shook her head pThat won't work either..."

Spike sighed in defeat "Well, maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe our friends will grow to like their new lives."

"No, Spike. They're not who they are meant to be anymore. Their destinies are now changed, and it's all my fault." she said and began to cry.

[Twilight Sparkle]  
I have to find a way  
To make this all okay  
I can't believe this small mistake  
Could've caused so much heartache  
Oh why, oh why?  
Losing promise  
I don't know what to do  
Seeking answers  
I fear I won't get through to you  
Oh why, oh why?

Twilight lad on her bed "Oh, Spike, what have I done?"

"Aw, come on, Twilight, you'll figure out a way to fix this. These are your friends."

Twilight felt a way of new hope burning in her soul "You're right, Spike. And they mean more to me than anything. My friends..."

"Twilight? Are you alright?"

"I've got it! I know what to do!"

"You do?"

Twilight noddded "I may not be able to remind them of who they are, but I can show them what they mean to each other. They'll find the part of themselves that's been lost so they can help the friend they care about so much! Come on, Spike!"

Now Fluttershy was at the train station with a cart of gags looking very sad.

[bits clinking]  
Twilight ran up to her "Fluttershy, wait!"

Fluttershy: looked over to see her friend "Oh... Hey, Twilight..." she said quietly

Twilight noticed the cart of gags "Where are you going?"

Fluttershy sighed "I'm moving back to Cloudsdale. I don't know what's wrong, but I can't seem to make anypony laugh."

[whoopee cushion deflating]  
Twilight smiled softly pBefore you go, I was wondering if you might be willing to help Rainbow Dash. She's really struggling with her animals."

Fluttershy was taken back "But... I don't really know anything about animals..."

Twilight forced on "But you do know something about Rainbow Dash."

Fluttershy thought about it "I... know that she's a true friend, and I'll do anything I can to help her."

Bach at Rainbow Dash cottage the animals were hungery and tired of waiting. So they decided to eat Rainbow.  
[thunk]  
Rainbow Dash in a muffled groan "Whoa!"

Twilight and Fluttershy opened the door to see her being thrown into the pot "Rainbow Dash!" they cried

Rainbow Dash heard their call "I'm in here! Help! I'm trapped!"

Fluttershy turned to Twilight "Hurry, Twilight! Can't you do some sort of spell to get her out?"

Twilight shook her head "No. Fluttershy, you're the only one who can help! Rainbow Dash needs you!"

Fluttershy gulped and went over to the animals "Um... Hello? Little... woodland creatures? I know that you're all very upset and feel like giving Rainbow Dash a hard time, but we'd all really appreciate it if you'd calm down and, um, maybe... rest for a bit? Oh! Uh... look! Here's some nice, juicy leaves for you to munch on. And some crunchy, munchy acorns too. Uh, wouldn't you like to take a break and have a little snack?"

[cutlery clinking]  
[animals eating]

Fluttershy smiled "Aww, look at that. I guess you were all just cranky because you were hungry. Oh, you are very welcome, little friends."

Fluttershy started to glow "Goodness, it's like I can understand them! I... I feel strange, like... like this is what I'm meant to do, like this is who I am! My destiny!"

Twilight clipped on the Fluttershy's necklace and all of her memeries flooded back to her "Wha... what happened?" she asked the yellow pony

Twilight hugged her friend "Fluttershy, look! Your cutie mark! It worked! It worked! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need your help!"

[Twilight Sparkle]  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see

[Twilight and Fluttershy]  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend

Rainbow Dash from inside the pot "Um, hello? Friend trapped inside, remember?"

[Twilight Sparkle]  
Rarity needs your help  
She's trying hard, doing what she can

[Fluttershy]

Would you try, just give it a chance  
You might find that you'll start to understand

[Twilight and Fluttershy]  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help you see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend.

Rainbow Dash shock her from the memory upload "Uh, what just happened?"

Twilight smiled "There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Ash's trying to make dresses!"

Rainbow Dash tried to contain her laughter "Say no more!"

[Rainbow Dash]  
Ash needs your help  
He's trying hard, doing what he can  
Would you try, just give it a chance  
You might find that you'll start to understand

[Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash]  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend.

Rarity gasped "Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it."

Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, the town is in chaos. We need Ash to take command.

Rarity nodded "Don't worry! We're on it"

[Rarity]

Applejack needs you help

She doing all that she can

Would you try, just give it a chance

You might find that you truly understand

[Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dashand Rarity]  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend.

Ash toppled over "What was that?"

Twilight ran up and hugged him tightly. He was startled but smiled and hugged her back.

"Pinkie Pie is about to loose the apple farm." explained Twilight

Ash nodded "Well than what are we waiting for"

[Ash]

Pinkie Pie is in trouble  
We need to get there by her side  
We can try to do what we can now  
For together we can be her guide

[Twilight, Fluttershy, Ash, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity]  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend

Applejack cheered "Yee-haw! Now that's more like it! What's next?"

Twilight pointed back towards town "The townspeople are furious. We need the old Pinkie Pie back."

Applejack mind raced "I'm on it. I know just the thing."

[Applejack]  
The townspeople need you  
They've been sad for a while  
They march around, face a-frown  
And never seem to smile  
And if you feel like helpin'  
We'd appreciate a lot  
If you'd get up there and spread some cheer  
From here to Canterlot

Pinkie Pie burst with joy "Come on ponies, I wanna see you SMILE!"

Crowd cheered "PINKIE!"

[Main cast and crowd]  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light! (To see the light!)  
That shines! (That shines!)  
From a true, true friend!

In Twilight's mind [echoing] 'A mark of one's destiny, singled out alone, fulfilled.' [normal] [gasps] "Wait a second, that's it! I understand now! I know how to fix the spell!  
From all of us together, together we're friends. With the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end!"

When the spell was finished the Elements of Harmony started to glow then 'BOWW' their power fired at Twilight and consumed her. Everypony was in shock. Ash fell on his blut "Twilight" he moaned

Twilight awoke in a weird space full of lights and colors "[echoing] Hello? Where am I? What is this place?"

She turned to she her teacher walkingup to her with a wide smile.  
Princess Celestia voice was echoing "Congratulations, Twilight. I knew you could do it."  
"Princess... I don't understand. What did I do?"

"You did something today that's never been done before. Something even a great unicorn like Star Swirl the Bearded was not able to do, because he did not understand friendship like you do. The lessons you've learned here in Ponyville have taught you well. You have proven that you're ready, Twilight."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

[Princess Celestia]  
You've come such a long, long way  
And I've watched you from that very first day  
To see how you might grow  
To see what you might do  
To see what you've been through  
And all the ways you've made me proud of you  
It's time now for a new change to come  
You've grown up and your new life has begun  
To go where you will go  
To see what you will see  
To find what you will be  
For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny

Back in Ponyville everypony looked up to see a pink star fall only to land in front and with a burst of light there stood Twilight but changed.

Applejack whispered "Twilight? Is that you?"

The light faded away leaving Twilight in her new form; an alicorn.

Everypony gasped and came closer to her.

Applejack was in shook "Wha... I-I've never seen anything like it!"

Rainbow Dash laughed "Ha! Twilight's got wings! Awesome! A new flying buddy! [laughs]"

Rarity came closeer to her friend "Why, you've become an Alicorn. Just like Ash did when we defeated Nightmare Moon"

"You look amazing Twilight" said Ash and hugged her tightly

Pinkie Pie screaming "Alicorn party! [blows party kazoo]"

[crowd cheering]  
Fluttershy cheered "Wow... You look just like a princess!"

Princess Celestia smiled "That's because she is a princess."

"Huh?"

Pinkie Pie need to do it "Hold on a second! [drinks] [spits]"

Twilight was taken back "A... A princess?"

Princess Celestia nodded "Since you've come to Ponyville, you've displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, courage and of course, the leadership of a true princess."

Twilight smile left "But... does this mean I won't be your student anymore?"

Princess Celestia explained "Not in the same way as before. I'll still be here to help and guide you, but we're all your students now, too. You are an inspiration to us all, Twilight."

Twilight started to worry "But... what do I do now? Is there a book about being a princess I should read?"

But Ash enclosed his wing around her "I've learned to just go with the flow" and every-pony smiled and laughed

A few days later Princess Celestia held a coordination in honor of Princess Twilight in

Canterlot.

Princess Celestia addressed her citizens "We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has done many extraordinary things since she's lived in Ponyville. She even helped reunite me with my sister, Princess Luna. She also saved my brother Ashton's life from the changelings. But today, Twilight Sparkle did something extraordinary. She created new magic, proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess. Fillies and gentlecolts, may I present for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

[Choir]  
The Princess Twilight cometh  
Behold, behold  
A Princess here before us  
Behold, behold, behold  
Behold, behold (behold, behold)  
The Princess Twilight cometh  
Behold, behold (behold, behold)  
The Princess is  
The Princess is here!

The crowd continued cheering as the crown settled on Twilight's head. Out in the city the ponies waited in supence as Twilight looked over the kingdom.  
Princess Celestia whispered to her "Say something, Princess."

Twilight blushed "Oh. Um... [clears throat towards the crowd] A little while ago, my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care much about. But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you. Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony!"

[crowd cheering]  
Shining Armor and Twilight's parents had came to the ceremony to be with her "Twilight! I'm so proud of you!" said Shining Armor tears flowing down his cheaks.

Twilight smirked "Are you crying?"

Shining Armor wiped them away "Of course not. It's... it's liquid pride. Totally different thing."

Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle laughing at each other.

Applejack smiled "Way to go, Princess!"

Pinkie Pie was past happy "Best coronation day ever!"

You Truly deserve it Twilight" said Ash kissing her

Fluttershy smile with some tears "We love you, Twilight."

Twilight couldnt help but let some tears fall "I love you too, Ash...girls!"

[Twilight Sparkle]  
Life in Equestria shimmers  
Life in Equestria shines  
And I know for absolute certain

[Main cast and crowd]  
That everything (everything)  
Yes, everything  
Yes, everything is certainly fine  
It's fine

Twilight took of to the sky "Yes! Everything's going to be just fine!"

Well that's it for this story. My next story he will be Princess Twilight I have a few changes here and there but kind of similar to the story. My poll will still be up until after that stories over soon as Princess twilight is over I will do the equestrian girl movie special.


End file.
